From Me To Us
by Rose Princess30
Summary: hey guys..its my first time writing a fanfiction i hope you like it. ' Death is the ultimate home wrecker. Takumi's wife had just died leaving him behind with their infant child. He considers his grandfather's suggestion and asks younger sister, misaki to marry him. But misaki has a dark secret, how will she accept the turn of events when she has no idea how to take care of a child
1. Chapter 1

A blonde was sitting at the corner of the bench with his bangs covering his eyes in between the sakura trees. A women with slim and tender build, with long blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes came beside him and kept her hand on his shoulder.

''Takumi! I know it doesn't bother you but, she was your wife atleast show your concern, everyone is expecting your presence'' frowned his mother patricia.

He looked at his mother with his mesmerising emerald eyes, but it felt empty, he felt empty. But most of all his mother felt helpless towards his son. Somewhere in her heart she knew it was partly her fault. But her eyes were filled with love for his son after thinking for a moment she said,

"I know it doesn't affect you but atleast for minako you should be there after all you are her son in law, no matter what happened between you and mizuna, but now its all in vain...she's no more...takumi".

He looked at her and sighed, he got up and walked with her to the grave.

Soon his fell on the middle aged raven haired women who was weeping softly in her youngest daughter suzuna's arms, the young two pig tailed raven haired girl with monotonous amber eyes tried her best to console her mother. Takumi made his way through and with a frown he said

"Ayuzawa san i am sorry for everything! I know it was my duty to take care of her but I failed!Im not asking for forgiveness but... I want to save the relationship between our family. Mom and you... have been childhood friends and I don't want to be the reason for the distance".

"Takumi kun its not your fault I know it was my daughter who was...but its just the mother's heart that's crying for her daughter" she looked at him with her eyes filled with guilt for the innocent boy in front of her. She knew it wasn't his fault but her own daughter's.

"Minako lets go...I have something to discuss" explained patricia while pulling her out of the funeral.

As the two women left the young suzuna looked at takumi and concerned,

"Aniki how is ryou chan?" the girl who always hid her emotion was trying to hold her tears.

Takumi looked at the slender figure who was expecting answer from him, putting his hands in his pocket of the black suit he answered

" he's alright, satsuki san is with him".

She nodded and walked away as everyone left the funeral he looked at the grave of his wife. 'Mizuna ayuzawa..eh..' he thought.

"Even though we were married you never even changed you name did you?" He asked looking at the picture of the women with long straight raven hair and amber eyes which was kept on the grave.

As he reached the walker mansion he was welcomed by the maids, satsuki and subaru. Satsuki is a young women around 30 with blu eyes and chin lengh dark blue hair and spiky bangs, she is a cheerful women who always likes to make others happy. Subaru was a girl around 25 with green hair tied in a ponytail, moss green eyes with oval glasses, she is mature and calm.

"Takumi sama shall I bring your dinner to your room" concerned satsuki looking at her master whose eyes showed emptiness. But he refused.

"Satsuki san how is ryou doing? " he asked.

"Ryou chan is sleeping takumi sama...but he refused to have milk,Takumi sama you should spend some time with him after all he is your son...I know its not my place to say this but for a 6 month old, he is quite understanding but I have never seen him smile...he always looks at the empty space while playing, im concerned about him" she frowned.

He sighed and made his way through the stairs for his room. After few minutes of silence he headed for the shower.

'I never thought she will try to run away...if she was so desperate she should have asked me...'

He stood there in silence,remembering all the bitter memories,he chuckled bitterly ' you were always like that ha mizuna... never once looked at me or concerned about me, you were always all about yourself eh... I know i was the same to you' he sighed ' your absence never bothered me anyway' He thought and headed out.

Next to his room was a room with white door. He slowly twisted the door knob and went inside. The room was lightly lit, he made his way to the cradle and saw a baby sleeping soundly. His son usui ryou, the raven haired boy slept soundly. Looking at his angelic form he caressed his soft raven hair muttering "I know I am not a good father and your mother never loved or concerned about you….but now that you just have me…..I will try my best to be a good father and always protect you. Eventhough I wont be able to show my affections, you are still my baby... ryou-chan .….." with this said takumi kissed his forehead and looked outside the window with loneliness and emptiness filled in his life. Only if someone could give a small ray of hope in the darkness of his heart, only if someone was there to love him and walk with him, life would have been different.

At the same time somewhere in london on the roof of a huge hotel a raven haired girl was holding a high tech gun to the person in front of her who was worn out from fighting.

Ayuzawa Misaki, 25 yrs old with average height and build looked at the criminal with her death glare. In her black spy suit which was accompanied by black heels, her raven haired tied in high ponytail and her beautiful amber eyes which were covered by a domino mask concealing their identity.

Kneeling down with his hands tied in a hand cuff,he chuckled.

'' Your game is over sebastian'' She spoke glowering.

''tch, if i had known you were a spy then...'' he spoke glaring at her with his grey eyes like it was a dagger.

''Hey who are you glaring at?'' Shouted a girl with auburn eyes. Sakurai sakura, 25yrs old, she was beautiful, cheerful and understanding, with her hair tied in a high ponytail and wearing the same suit as misaki, stood beside her in a defensive manner. But the person didn't flinch and his glance never left misaki's face. But it was enough for the other companion walking from behind.

''I had enough of his arrogance, they will be here in a minute or two'' informed chiyo. Chiyo igarashi, 25yrs old, An innocent and shy women in front of her family but actually a spy with grey eyes and her long straight black hair tied in a tight bun with her bangs falling on her forehead looked beautiful. The other two nodded, within a minute a black chopper landed on the roof, as the door opened revealing many men and women in black suits holding guns.

''Take him and his companions'' Ordered misaki to the mens

.''Girls you have done a great job'' Said a middle aged man with half bald black hair wearing a black suit with white shirt and a black tie walking towards them. Jerry was their chief in the ISI (international secret intelligence) But he cared a lot about them just like a father.

''Jerry'' Three of them cooed as they ran and hugged him. He hugged and caressed them.

''Come on girls lets head back'' He cheered. They agreed with him as they sat in the chopper misaki's phone buzzed alerting everyone beside her. As she took out the device and mumbled a sorry to everyone before replying the call.

'Suzuna? at this hour...'.

"What happened?is everything alright?"

Suzuna started to weep and mumbled "onee chan…" hearing this misaki became pale.

"suzuna... tell me whats wrong?''.

Trying to conceal her pain she said "mizu onee chan…."

Hearing this she frowned and asked with great concern "Will you please tell me what's going on ? You are making me worried!" The three person sitting beside her looked at her in concern.

"Mizu onee chan was involved in an accident….. she didn't make it" hearing this tears trickled through misaki's eyes…

"Suzuna…what..are you….saying? She mumbled.

"I tried your cell yesterday but you didn't pick up, today was the funeral..." she mumbled.

"Suzuna how is mom?" Asked a panicked misaki and for that she just heard her sister say sleeping.

"I am coming tomorrow" she said and bid her sister farewell. She silently weeped for her dear sister as her friends held her up dearly.

Morning arrived as misaki looked at a beautiful house, the house had a small yard and some trees and flowers, it was not huge but it was beautiful. As she opened the door knob she made herself in and looked around, sighing she thought 'Everything is empty now'. It was a four bedroom, with a hall and kitchen. She twisted the knob of a brown door, she saw her younger sister suzuna sleeping soundly. On the other hand Minako was awake from 6am as she had to discuss matters with her daughter. She heard the door open, being a mother and knowing and feeling her 2nd daughter's presence as she made her way out of the room.

''Misaki...'' she called out to the girl who was caressing her sleeping younger sister.

''okaa san'' she replied coming out so that her little sis won't be disturbed. Her mother hugged her tightly as to never let her go, Misaki knowing her mother's concern mumbled

'' Mom don't worry i won't leave you and suzuna alone''.

She held her daughter's hand and mumbled '' Misaki... i know that... i am your mother, you have always took care of everyone even after your father left us and ran away, you stood still and defended us...but being a mother i'm worried about you'' Misaki looked at her mom with a questioning look.

''Misaki i have done the same work as you, patricia and i have paid the price with our lives and the loved ones whom we held near to us moving away...I cannot ask anything more from you but...''

She saw guilt in her mother's eyes '' but what mom? Eventhough you say that but we are still here... as a family...and if they really loved and cared for you then they wuld have definitely understand your circumstances, so if there is anything i can do for you''.

After few moments of silence minako spoke out the words that misaki never thought she would hear.

''I want you to marry takumi kun!'' she replied as tears filled her eyes. As the otherperson stood in shock with her amber eyes wide and speechless looking at her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Decisions

It was a fine monday morning, birds were chirping, cold breeze blowing the leaves of the trees but a raven haired girl was all gloomy while looking through the window thinking about the things her mother had just revealed her about.  
'How can onee chan do such things? and why did he accept this and went on with his life instead of...if someone else was there in his place then he would have tortured and kicked her out, but he didn't...ummmmm...why?' There were many unanswered questions that needed to be answered and misaki knew where to get them and from whom.

 _Flash back_

 _''okaa san...what are you saying? are you aware yourself? he is onee chan's husband!'' frowned misaki. Her mother looked at her with love and caressed her palm that she was holding in hers dearly._  
 _'' She's dead misaki and afterever she has done to takumi kun...being her mother i do not accept this marriage and i want you to consider my decision sweetheart'' she pleaded._  
 _''Mom please listen to me i cannot betray my own sister''_  
 _''Betray? don't show your kindness to the person who betrayed everyone including takumi kun...'' she scowled._  
 _The raven haired girl was in utter shock hearing this, ''why do i feel like everyone was aware about it except me?''_  
 _Minako looked down, the feeling of guilt was all over her. ''Yes dear, we hid everything from you because after your dad you took care of both your sisters when i was at work. Even though you were younger than mizuna...you took care of your elder sister and young suzuna and we thought not to trouble you anymore...sorry dear we had no choice except hiding it from you'' she cried._  
 _Misaki was hurt but more than that fear was upon her as to what her sister did that caused so much chaos?_  
 _''Misaki dear when you were busy with your work at the organisation, mizuna was in love! I would have accepted her decision if i had known about it. And at that moment patricia's father declared for takumi kun's marriage. Patricia suggested no other girl will be suitable for her son except you misaki! but knowing your work and suzuna being only 19yrs at that moment, we had no choice but to consider mizuna as the rightfull bride for him...but...we made a huge mistake misaki!'' Minako weeped in her daughter's arms. Tears welled up in her eyes but she consoled her mother._  
 _''okaa san please don't cry...''_  
 _''After getting married to takumi kun she made a deal with him.''_  
 _''What kind of deal ?'' she frowned._  
 _''If takumi kun gives her money in the form of alymony then she will divorce him and never return back here, but he didn't accept it... You know your sister's habit, if she doesn't get what she wants then she will try other ways to obtain it. So...she tried many times but takumi never let her have what she wanted and we all knew about her behaviour around him...Then...one day...she was announced as pregnant, we were happy but takumi kun was not...that's when i asked him about it. Mizuna heard us talking and told us the truth that the baby was not takumi's son...he is the son of the person with whom your sister was in love with, but after knowing it he ran away. Only takumi, patricia and i know about ryou not being takumi's child and it wasn't the child's fault so we couldn't punish him for others mistake instead we took care of him dearly'' ''why didn't you inform me about it and let that person face it alone? the pain my sister gave was more than enough then why did you let him go through this again?'' She screamed in pain. Her mother lost her balance but she caught her and let her sit on the chair. Misaki stood beside her asking her to continue._  
 _''At that moment i took patricia with me to talk with him but he requested us not meddle in his personal life, his mother cried to him, pleaded to come back to his senses but he didn't. We saw how broken he was...the person before marriage was different and now he is not the same, he lost all his happiness, reasons to smile when i look at him i only find emptiness just like a corpse without a soul and living in his own world of darkness misaki. After ryou chan's birth mizuna didn't even bother to look at him, it was takumi kun who was looking after ryou with the help of the maids satsuki and subaru. On the day of the accident your sister got a call from that person asking her to come and meet him. That day the two of them died in the accident!''_

 _End of flash back._

After thinking through Misaki changed into a blue t-shirt, jeans and combed her hair letting it fall on her shoulder. She made few calls before leaving.  
''suzuna i'll be back in the evening, inform okaa san alright'' she explained, her sister nodded as she was busy cooking.

In the mean time,  
Usui takumi was the ceo of the walker corporation, his grandfather being a duke and him belonging to the royal family, the company was high ranked as takumi brought many achievements to the company. As he reached his office he opened the door and saw a old man in his 80's was sitting on his chair. He had wrinkled skin and specs on his eyes, his white hair was sticking out, he seemed rather calm, but takumi just sighed and twitched. ''why are you here GRANDFATHER? i have an important board meeting to attend'' he said in venomous tone.  
''Takumi! is this the way to talk to your grandfather ? Who made an effort to come here all the way from england to give his grandson some condolence after his wife's death'' Takumi stared at him and replied with hatred ''i know why you are here and you listen well i'm not going to marry again! its my final decision''. With this said he said farewell to his grandfather and started to leave until he heard his grandfather say ''takumi i know you won't listen to me but atleast for the sake of your son think about it...i know i'm not someone to whom you want to talk or want to see, but this time i won't force you...but think about your son, he needs a mother and i want you to consider your wife's younger sister MISAKI to be your new bride! Meet her once if you think she can handle it then think about it''. He was very frustrated with his grandfather. He thought 'WHAT'S WITH HIM? And who is MISAKI?'. He scowled ''i'm his father and mother, i don't need anyone to look after him so please don't interfere in my life''  
''takumi do you even know at what time your son sleeps or eats? how can you call yourself a father when you are not there for him at times'' said his grandfather calmly and smiled crookedly as he knew that he had hit the target as he saw takumi's eyes wide in shock.  
''takumi i know its not easy for you to juggle your work with family but you have to do it, and you know that. When your wife was alive at those times also you gave work all priority, i also heard that sometimes you use to sleep in the office, but now its different. Even i know its not easy to be a ceo of such huge and famous company, but think about what i said... And i am... sorry for your loss... takumi''. He knew what his grandfather said was true and he couldn't deny the fact that he is a lone parent for ryou.

As she reached the cafe she was welcomed by a young maid,  
''Welcome miss, which seat would you prefer?'' the young girl around twenty with brown curly hair asked her politely.  
''Thank you but i'm waiting for friends...ohhh...they are here'' She pointed at the corner where sakura and chiyo was seated. Sakura was wearing white sun dress with pink petals printed all over it with her haired tied in two pigtails and chiyo wore a grey pencil skirt and black shirt with puffy sleeves that was tucked in with her hair down. The young lady nodded as misaki made her way through. She hugged her friends as it was almost a week since she saw them and she missed them alot.  
''Misaki...awwwwww...you're getting married to takumi kun!'' sakura screamed with happiness. She blocked her mouth saying '' Sa...sakura keep it down we are not at home''.  
''Misaki i'm really happy for you but why takumi kun?'' concerned chiyo.  
''Takumi kun? do you guys know him that well?'' asked a confused misaki.  
''Yes we do, actually kuuga, tora and takumi are childhood friend and tora igarashi being the heir of the igarashi corporation, they are also buisness partners, chiyo's husband does know how to run his company'' said sakura playfully.  
''Sakura stop that, don't say it like that. My husband is a good person and misaki, the walker corporation is a pretty well known company and takumi's grandfather is a duke in england. So will you please tell us the reason now?'' Misaki sighed as she knew there was no way to escape her best friends, hence she told them everything. They stared at her in disbelief. ''Even i cannot digest all this but its the truth and i'm worried as to how to handle this situation...ummmmm... Its almost two years for your marriage right? so i thought it would be good if i knew how to handle all this'' requested misaki.  
''Sorry but none of us had babies yet so...'' she teased.  
''Sakura...please be serious''  
''Yeah yeah i got it, so i will tell you first since i got married before chiyo...''  
''Hey!'' '' At first they didn't bother about us being at work all the time since it was an arranged marriage but after falling in love they do want to spend more time and so do we...but...its not easy...'' sakura's voice was deep and clear as it was from her heart, misaki knew how her friends feel and now she knew how her mother felt leaving them alone so she could save the world.  
''What kind of reason do you gave them about work?'' she asked.  
''Well we have our degrees in law so we thought it would be good if we told them that we are working at the tokyo law firm'' explained chiyo.  
''ohhh so they never came to visit you?''  
The two of them looked at each other and laughed, Misaki was completely confused at this.  
''Actually i told kuuga that chiyo and i are working together and our work is...kind of... always travelling to various places...for the cases of course...so in that case we are told them the truth but its not actually the entire truth'' winked sakura.  
''That's great then i will say the same thing'' she brightened thinking it will be easy since her friends helped her.  
''So you have made the decision about marrying him ha?'' cooed chiyo.  
Misaki blushed at this, seeing her blush for the first time the two of them were surprised.  
''Yes, but i will meet him in person then confirm it'' she blushed more now.  
Chiyo and sakura nodded as they started to tease misaki and thus the day went by...

Thank you guys for reading it, i'm so happy that you all liked it. The next update will be tomorrow or the day after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Meeting

It was in the middle of the night when misaki got a hologram message "Misaki are you there?" asked Sakura. Misaki looked at her Buzz Wristwatch(a device used for communication given to the spies)  
"Sakura what's wrong? is it a call from the headquaters?" panicked misaki.  
"Yes! well we need you on board right now! pack up for two days and meet us at the usual place...see ya..." "Okay, I'll be right there" answered misaki quickly,'lets get to work'. She packed her stuffs, changed her clothes to a denim shorts and a white sleeveless t-shirt with a black leather jacket and informed her mother before heading out.  
''okaa san wake up...okaa san!'' she shook her mother who was fast asleep.  
''ummmm...'' her mother mumbled and got up from bed.  
''Eh! misaki? you scared me...'' she gasped at her sudden appearance.  
''Yes! sorry...i got an important call from the headquaters so im leaving...take care of yourself and also suzuna...bye'' she hugged her mother and ran off quickly as she was getting late.

Misaki reached the place and within a minute they were on board "Girls thankyou for coming on such a short notice'' thanked jerry.  
The girls nodded, as jerry gave them their assignments and explained the entire mission.  
"So you want us to destroy the weapon and hand him to the agency 'alive'?" answered misaki "Yes agent ayuzawa that's exactly what I want you to do, he is a very important criminal who knows other links of his friends who are also criminals. We are trying to end the entire network under him... Well nowadays I don't even have to explain anything,I'm glad about that" he chuckled.  
Three of them looked at him with a poker face. As they were going to reach their destination they decided to suit up their spy suit. "Okay guys lets jump!" Ordered misaki.  
The three of them jumped off the chopper and landed on the snow covered mountain, Misaki gave them instructions.  
''Okay... chiyo take him from the left and sakura from the right''  
''alright'' both of them nodded saying.  
''As i give the direction we will attack one by one, this way he will not know our plan''  
They went according to the plan and continued their mission.

Meanwhile...  
''Okaa san where is onee chan?'' asked suzuna with a poker face. Her mother looked at her and thought 'ohh dear! now i have to lie to her as usual...its really difficult...'. She smiled at her as she answered.  
''She got a call from work this morning so she left, she will be back in 2 days'' Suzuna nodded '' So what should i make for breakfast? May be Toast will be good ummmmm'' she spoke to herself. Minako smiled at her youngest daughter being childish. So Minako thought this was the perfect time to ask her help.  
''Suzuna your sister is going to get married...''  
The said girl looked at her mother in surprise ''Did onee chan agree to it?''  
''Well she didn't say anything though... its been a week...''she worried.  
''To whom okaa san?'' ''Takumi kun...'' Suzuna stayed quiet for a moment until her mother caressed her,  
''I know what you're thinking and even i think, they would be a perfect pair, now we just have to wait for her to came back and set up a surprise date for them...'' She smiled as suzuna nodded in agreement.  
Things got back to its place in the ayuzawa house, everyone lighted up with exitement and happiness as everything and everyone would be back to their own selves once the marriage proceeds.

Few days later...  
''ehhhhhh!Suzuna, Okaa san!wait a minute...i don't want to go to the party like this...please try to understand i...i want to ummmm...meet him like the me that i am... not some girl who doesn't even looks like herself with these...these... short clothes and make up'' She explained. Minako was taken aback by this as she glanced at suzuna then at misaki, 'i never thought my children have grown up so much' the thought brought tears in her eyes thinking about them.  
''Okay...but as soon you meet eachother and whatever decision you two make...please notify me first'' Minako said calmly wiping her tears.  
Misaki nodded as suzuna asked ''Onee chan do you even recodnize him?after all you have never seen him once...''.  
''Ohh dear...i never thought about that...did i?'' puzzled minako thinking of what should be done. Misaki looked at the two of them who looked more than just confused.  
''ummmm...i...i...i have...seen him...on the cover page of a magazines though...sakura showed me the last time i met'' she muttered. This brought a smile on her mother's face as she nodded and both of them exited her room leaving her alone. She changed into a black jeans and a white check shirt with sky blue lines on it, she folded up her sleeves till the elbow and looked in the mirror. Then combed her hair to let it fall on her shoulder, after putting on her black flatters she headed out.  
Looking through the window of the cab she thought to herself 'i have to behave well and also control my temper...whatever onee chan did..i'm here to change it...to make his and his family's life better'.

She looked at the address given to her by her mother. 'Ohhh so the party is held here...'. As the cab stopped she paid for it and got out. She looked at the huge tower and sighed.  
''Even though i don't like these kind of people...people who are rich...but still i am here'' she sighed again.  
As she took a step in, her phone buzzed, 'ehhhhh' she took out the phone from her pocket.  
''Hello''  
''Misaki i have some important news'' Screamed sakura.  
''Sakura what is it?i'm kind of...ummm...busy right now'' She stumbled not knowing how to say that she is come to meet takumi.  
''DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ALREADY IN?'' She screamed in shock ''WHAT? No i'm not..i'm jus...WAIT A MINUTE HOW DO YOU KNOW ?''she panicked.  
''Actually i got a call from jerry, he told me about your location and there's gonna be a attack that's going to happen at the party, where you are right now and since i'm out with kuuga and even chiyo is busy so we couldn't make it sorry'' apologised sakura.  
'Attack?oh no...Usui Takumi is in there as well...' Misaki gasped thinking about him.  
''What kind of attack sakura?'' She frowned.  
''Jerry said its some kind of terrorist attack since all important persons are attending the gala...so you have to make them evacuate the place, before they attack other wise there will be loss of lives. The ISI team will be there soon, so its all in your hands misaki'' Sakura screamed more.  
''Sakura i'll do something don't worry'' encouraged misaki.  
She ran off inside to save them but as she entered the huge hall she gasped 'So many people? how the hell i am gonna make it on time?' She clenched her fist 'No i have to save them i'm a spy and i have been trained for these purposes only'  
She made her way through the crowd to reach the front to make an announcement but it never came as she was too late. She gasped as she looked at the persons in black with huge guns. The main person their 'boss' was a bald head with black glasses, he shot a single shot at the roof as everyone gasped at the sound and looked at him. He chuckled bitterly at this,  
''Look at you all...how puny you look...'' He chuckled again.  
Misaki looked at him and the 11 persons surrounding the hall. 'What will i do now?Everyone's safety was in my hands but its too late...' She felt helpless as fear easily took her off. 'No Misaki...No...you are a SPY...You can do this there is no need to panic.. and i have to find him as well...'  
She inhaled as she reached for the front going through the crowd but a warm hands caught her palms as both of them felt eachother. The blonde with emerald eyes pulled her through the crowd in his arms. He was wearing a black leather jacket with white shirt and black tie wiith a black jeans. Now misaki was in his arms with her palms naturally planted on his chest as he held her by her waist. Their eyes locked as they were mesmerised by each other. The person misaki searched for was holding her in his was enchanted by her huge amber eyes as Misaki was into his beautiful emerald eyes.  
''No One will leave alive from here'' Shouted the bald man as he shot another shot at the roof. Misaki came back to her senses as she struggled in his arms but his grip on her waist was too tight but not painful. She mumbled ''Let me go'' she glared. But takumi didn't flinch.  
''No i won't, What were you thinking? You will be killed'' He muttered. Misaki was furious over him, first he stopped her as she was going to face them and second he was not letting her go.  
''Look let go of me i have to save everyone otherwise it will be too late'' She hissed glaring at him.  
As the bald man in black suit shot a person standing on the front line everone panicked and scattered, luckily he was only shot in the arm so he was in pain but alright. As everyone ran for their life takumi got pushed away, Misaki gasped as he hit his head to one of the huge pillar in the hall. He looked at her in pain holding his forehead, her face paled as he took away his hand from the injury as he started to bleed but since it was just a small injury he was conscious.

As another shot was let out from the gun everyone stood at their respective places quietly as the other 11 terrorists gathered them in a circle pushing them away but takumi pulled her behind the pillar.  
''Every one kneel before me'' the bald man ordered, he was very furious now. But he didn't know that a certain pair was away from that crowd. Takumi held her close by her waist, so close that their breaths could be felt on eachothers lips. Her arms placed on his chest she stared at him unknowingly. At first she looked at him with hate but after remembering every single word her mother said her eyes softened towards him. He realized the change as his eyes widened at her amber eyes intensely staring at him, the eyes which showed Misaki's worry and care towards him. He never felt this way as he continued to stare, his hand automatically pulled her towards him more. She blushed as she felt being pulled more close to him than they already were. She blushed a deep red thinking about their position, but she also knew if she let her anger take over there will more problems so she stood still in his arms.  
'ahhhhh...He is tooo...tooo,...cl...clo...close...wha...what should i do?' her expressions changed as she was being more aware of his presence. Takumi looked at her in amazement as her expressions changed every second from confused to shy and shy to more confused. She gazed at him as she felt him staring at her.  
''Wha...What?'' she hissed. He looked at her confused but after a few seconds he realized his behaviour as a pink hue covered his cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by misaki who was surprised as he looked cute blushing. 'Cute!...ehhhhhhhhhhhh...no..nooooo'  
''Nothing'' he mumbled.

As her eyes caught the injury on his forehead her blush was replaced by a frown.  
''ummmm...are...are you alright?'' she hissed again. Not realizing her question he replied with a nod. After moving her hands from his chest she took hold of the bottom end of her shirt by the waist. She tore off a little part. Takumi was staring at her pretty confused but all his doubts went by when she tied the piece of her shirt to his forehead to stop the bleeding. She smiled gently to let him know that his wound is taken care off. But her simple and sweet smile caught his eyes, unknowing to himself his heart skipped a beat. Misaki felt she has done something embarrassing, she hung her head down aware of her doings. He stood there with his bangs covering his eyes as he felt a warm feeling in his heart. He felt every touch and smile of knew what he felt was more...more than the feelings he ever felt his entire life, this was different and warm.  
'How can a woman's hand be this gentle and warm? her eyes reveal every single feeling she felt in her heart...how's that even possible? she's like a mirror! My heart...its beating fast...why is it beating like this?' he looked at her gently and gasped as he found the answer to his question 'its..its...due to...her!'

Misaki took a glance of him who was still staring at her but this time his eyes showed gentleness towards her, it wasn't empty anymore. His emerald orbs were observing her every move as she was pulled towards him by those beautiful eyes. She turned her face to the other side to cover her blush but takumi realized it way before her. She pushed him so that she can get out of his hold but his grip got even tighter as he pulled her more close. As their lips were to touch the lights went off, that caught misaki's attention as she turned around and got out of his hold. She knew that the ISI are here, but takumi felt empty again without her. He felt the need to hold her again but he culdn't see and feel her presence as he became tensed.

After some time the lights were back and takumi took a glance at the hall his eyes widened. There was no one accept the people attending the party, then his eyes caught misaki's presence but she was standing far away from him. She ran towards the man who was shot at his arm. Takumi looked at her form as he sighed and removed his black leather jacket and put it on her. Misaki turned around and was surprised to see him beside her holding the jacket on her. Soon she blushed realizing that her shirt was torned, after regaining back her senses she asked for few people's help as the ambulance arrived. Everyone was tired and fear was seen in their eyes, they never had a experience such as this. They headed back to their respective homes but takumi sat on the bench outside the building looking at the raven haired girl who was instructing the persons in the ambulance. As she finished her work and the said vehicle left, her eyes searched for one person. Looking around her eyes caught takumi's presence as she made her way towards him.  
He stood up as she came near him, She took off the jacket and handed it to him. He looked at her with a poker face.  
''Thank you, but this is your's and its pretty late so you should go home'' She explained gantly. ''pfft'' He chuckled. She looked at him all confused but also blushed as this was the first time she ever saw him smile. He stopped and looked at her seriously sliding the jacket on her again.  
''You should be the one going home and your shirt is torned so keep it and as for me i should be the one thanking you for this'' He pointed to the piece of her shirt that stopped the bleed. She nooded and looked everywhere but not at him.  
Takumi got a bit serious as he asked her with a poker face, ''Who are you?''. The one question misaki wanted to toss,so that she can deal with it the next time she meets him actually caught her.  
''ummmmm...i...i'm...Ayuzawa Misaki'' she said taking deep breaths. He looked at her with the eyes that showed nothing but hate. ' She's her sister!that means she's the same as her...'.  
She was taken aback by his behaviour. Takumi turned around and walked away to his car.  
Now Misaki had no opions as the person she came to meet just turned his back on her, ' What should i do? i don't know...Should i stop him or let him go?' She tried to call him but ' No i can't...his eyes...the pain and fear in his eyes...i cannot do that'. She stared at his back letting him go. Is this what misaki really came for? Is this what her destiny planned for her? Will they meet each other again? Or there is no chance for their romance to bloom?.

-  
Oopps... clifhanger... Sorry i didn't know what kind of encounter would be good between them and i wanted it to be a bit romantic. And what do you guys think will misaki call out to him or let him go?  
Sorry for the late update, i was kind of busy. So, how was the chapter? was it good or okay? if you think i should make some changes please do tell me, i will be more than happy to take on your suggestions. See ya... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter : 4

Misaki stood there silently clenching her fists 'What's with him? i have been so polite even when he was doing perverted things to me' She thought as she remembered them almost kissing. She blushed but moreover her eyes were laid upon a certain blonde walking away.  
''Stop'' she mumbled glaring at him furiously, even though he heard her still he pretended as if he didn't and opened the door of his black lamborghini.  
''STOP YOU PERVERTED IDIOT'' she shouted her lungs out, His eyes widened at the sudden change in her behaviour. ' pervered idiot?' he thought to himself remembering the incident few hours ago. No one ever had the guts to call him that, especially a girl. He only remembered girls going crazy to be with him, but this was totally different. Takumi turned around and saw a furious misaki surrounded by black aura walking towards him.  
''Who do you think you are ha? You are just an idiot who doesn't know anything beyond his work...I just told you my name and you judged me from that? such a horrible person you are!'' She glowered slamming the door of the car that he opened, he was surprised but he kept his poker face on. 'Is this really the girl that i met a few hours ago?' Getting a hold of himself he replied polietely ''I don't know what you're talking about...its getting late you should leave''.

That's it she lost her temper, She turned around and kicked him, but he dodged it, that wasn't enough for her so she went for the punch. Aware of her doings takumi caught her hand and stopped her.  
''What do you think you are doing?'' he asked as he dusted his shirt.  
Her hand was still in his hold as she looked down, he tried to look at her crest fallen face but couldn't see a thing as her bangs covered her eyes.  
''Everyone has the right to live for themself, everyone has difficulties as well. But that doesn't mean one should keep it to themself, you should learn to express it instead of keeping it inside you and hurting yourself'' She glowered.  
His eyes widened in surprise as he saw pain in her eyes.  
Takumi sighed ''Come on i will take you home, and about marriage...we will talk about it later''.  
He pulled her towards his car, as Misaki sat quietly beside him as he drove off.

After few days takumi was busy with work and misaki with hers, until she got a call.  
''Hello'' she answered politely.  
''its me...'' he replied politely, misaki knew who it was but she found him different from earlier so she did what wanted to, that is tease him.  
''Me? who?'' she asked pretending.  
He sighed at this ''Its Takumi'' he replied.  
''What is it? how did you get my number?''  
''Your mom gave me, as for the other question... there is a party tomorrow evening at 7pm so...'' ''so what? you want me to come with you?'' she frowned.  
''Don't get the wrong idea...even if you say so i wouldn't take you with me...i was just wondering if you could go to my home and take care of my son...this way you can meet him before our marriage and satsuki san is there to explain you everything'' Misaki thought for a moment and answered.  
''Satsuki san is there right so why me?'' she asked confused.  
''Yes she's there...but she has to visit her nephew so she will be back in the evening and i have work then party to attend, so please stay at my home tonight as it will be late until satsuki san arrives''.  
Understanding his situation she agreed and informed her mother about the stay over night at his house.

The next day she reached walker mansion she was welcomed by satsuki. ''Welcome...please come in misaki sama...takumi sama informed me about you'' she smiled.  
''Thank you...but please call me misaki you are elder than me so please'' she bowed.  
Surprised at this Satsuki stood in shock. ' Is she really Mizuna sama's sister?' she thought.  
Subaru came out of the kitchen and looked at them. Satsuki introduced them as they headed upstairs. ''Please make youself at home we will come back till 7pm, the food is in the fridge i have informed takumi sama as well''she explained. As they reached the room she saw three rooms in line one was with white door which was in between the two and the other rooms had brown door. Satsuki opened the door in white and headed inside with misaki trailing her. They saw a boy sitting in the cradle and looking at the window.  
''Ryou chan...look who is come to see you'' cooed satsuki. Misaki's eyes widened looking at the raven haired boy with amber eyes. ' He is the exact replica of onee chan'. Ryou looked at her with his cold eyes empty just like his father, misaki took notice of that as she headed near him he flinched. Looking at his reaction she frowned to take next step towards him.  
''Misaki san, he is quite reserved and doesn't likes to interact with others..but don't worry he will get use to you'' Subaru explained looking at him lovingly.  
''ummmm...i will see if i can do something about it...thank you''.  
''Then we will be leaving, milk powder is in the closet on top of the kitchen platform and instructions are written on this and timings of his meal as well'' Satsuki explained and left giving a note to misaki.  
''Satsuki san, she seems different than her sister...isn't she?'' asked subaru.  
''That she definetly is subaru chan...i'm happy for takumi sama and ryou chan...i'm sure everything will be alright once she comes here to stay'' She smiled.

Ryou looked out of the window as misaki took a chair and sat beside him. She stared at ryou for a while 'Why isn't he looking at me? and why did he flinch when i came beside him? is he scared of me?' So many questions lingered in misaki's mind. As she was thinking on how to get his attention she noticed him continuously staring out of the window but since window was far away from the cradle he couldn't see anything except the birds. Soon an idea popped up to misaki as she looked around the room. She took out her phone and dialled a number, soon a exited voice was heard at the other end.  
''Misaki...where have you been we were trying your phone from morning'' shouted sakura.  
''Sakura...sorry for worrying you guys but are you free right now?'' she asked.  
''Yes i am...actually i am with chiyo, we came to buy some stuff for our home...do you wanna join?''  
''Yes i do!'' she exclaimed.  
''Okay meet us at the mall okay we will be waiting'' she cooed.  
''Okay i will meet you guys in half an hour'' she replied and disconnected the call. Soon she took a baby bag from the closet and started to pack stuffs that were required for ryou. She wore a white sleeveless t-shirt ,with sleeveless lemon yellow half jacket,black shorts and black boots that reached a little above her ankles. Then dressed up ryou who wore a blue onsie that covered his legs and a blue cap for his raven tresses. She carried him downstairs in a front baby carrier and entered the kitchen. She opened the note that was given to her by satsuki.  
''Now how to make you milk? lets see'' She mumbled looking at the note. ''mmm...i hope i won't create a mess like i do at home...'' she panicked. All this time ryou watched her making his milk, talking to herself and running all over the kitchen.  
''Ahhh...i did it...lets hope it taste good...otherwise he will not drink'' She said looking at him then at the milk bottle. She covered the bottle with a small towel as it was hot. As she left the house she saw cedric, butler of the walker mansion and informed him.  
''Okay lets go ryou chan'' she cheered, Ryou looked at the car with his eyes filled with astonishment. Seeing him like this misaki caught a glimpse of his life that he never left the house, as she smiled at him.

They drove to the mall where she promised to meet her friends. When they reached she searched for her friends, as she found them she waved her hand as they came to her.  
''Misakiii'' sakura brighened.  
''Sa..sakura...you are crushing me and ryou chan'' She said while getting out of sakura's tight grip.  
''Ohhh...sorry...so this is ryou chan... Misaki he looks just like you'' she said surprised.  
''Sakura we are not at home...behave yourself'' Shouted chiyo.  
''Its alright chiyo..calm down... he is kind of... my son now...that's why i wanted to talk with you guys'' calmed misaki.  
''lets go then'' smiled sakura.  
As they went in ryou looked around in amusement, noticing this misaki said,  
''Ryou chan we will enjoy all you want'' she cheered, his amber orbs looked at her in confusion but soon all his attention was at the things surrounding him.  
Misaki explained the things happened 3 days ago to her friends and they were happy for her as they knew about takumi.  
They did some shopping as sakura couldn't resist the cute dresses. She made chiyo and misaki buy dresses too, as they finished their shopping they somehow ended up in the children section.  
''Misaki i envy you...you are going to live with such a cute baby'' complained sakura.  
''Sakura you will also have a baby so don't worry'' explained misaki. ''Yeah that's right..i will talk to kuuga about this'' she replied in enthusiasm.

Misaki bought some clothes for ryou, she looked at him as she kept an onsie just to see if it suits him or not and smiled lovingly. Ryou's eyes brightened due to her love and care.  
''Misaki lets take some pics, i brought my camera'' cheered chiyo. They took some pics, as they were leaving the children section ryou saw the gaming zone and stared at it, misaki just on the queue understood it. Her friends looked at her as she stopped walking. Keeping a hand on misaki's shoulder chiyo said,  
''Misaki we will buy some stuffs for home until you can spend some time here...don't worry we'll wait for you''.  
''Thank you guys'' she chirped. The three of them promised to meet at the cafe which was located on the ground floor,in half an hour. As Misaki entered with ryou, he was mesmerised by it.

''Ryou chan! which one you wanna try first''  
He forgot all his insecurities as he pointed to a small horse ride, she sat him there and the ride started as ryou took hold of the horse, misaki took hold of him so he wouldn't fall. After that they tried many rides, they took some time out in the nearby bench since they were tired. A guy in a navy blue kimono with sakura petals printed on it, he was looking around, when his eyes laid upon Misaki, ' My misaki?what is she doing here? i'm sure she will be pleased to see me' he gave a vicious smile as he approached her.  
''Misaki?Is that you?'' he asked in surprise. 'This voice! i can never forget it...it means that he is...HERE?' she frowned praying that her guess shoudn't be right.  
The said girl turned around as her eyes widened, she gasped looking at the boy with brunette hair and dark blue eyes that peered through her.  
''Chihaya!'' she exclaimed standing up , Ryou who was seated in the baby carrier that misaki wore, he stared at the boy, then glanced at misaki who looked tensed.  
''Misaki...what are you doing here? i thought you were busy with your work?'' he asked closing his hand fan. Misaki looked at him and frowned, not knowing what to say she blabbered.  
''I am busy...but today i had off so i came with sakura and chiyo...for...sh..shopping...'' she replied with a fake smile.  
The brunette looked at her in suspicion as his eyes caught a glance of a small figure in her arms.  
''I suppose you have an answere for my next question as well...that is...Who is this?'' He pointed out with his hand fan to ryou who looked at him with a poker face.  
''Ehhh...he...he is...'' she stammered as chihaya's eyes widened.  
''Don't tell me he is yours Misaki?'' he glared and grabbed her arms tightly. Misaki looked at him with wide eyes which had fear in it, as his voice got serious. She got out of his hold.  
''No..no..noo... he is...umm...my onee chan's son'' she mumbled looking down.  
''Ohhhh...i see...i was so scared to death...don't scare me like that Misaki you know i have been waiting for your answer since 2nd year of high school...remember? and i want to be the only one who will have that right to touch you, if someone else even looked at you...i will slam him to death'' he asked cunningly. Misaki saw the anger in his eyes, as her face paled.  
''I..I... told you i'm not interested in all this'' she answered fast not letting him know that she was scared at the moment.  
''I know and i even told you that i will wait for my misaki for the rest of my life'' He replied in a sweet voice while taking her hand on his. Misaki flinched at this pulled her hand out of his glared at her reaction. She gulped as he came close to her, and slided his hands through her hair.  
''You know that i want you at any cost sweetheart...you know i will do anything for you...so why are you making me wait? come to me misaki i will take care of you very well...'' he chuckled as his mumbled it in her ears. He took a deep breath as he said in a seductive voice,  
''mmmmm...Misaki your hair smells just like lavenders...i like it, it makes me want to touch you more, you know?...and you look beautiful too my dear...just like always'' he said holding her chin. All this time misaki stood still in fear, as his lips reached for hers she panicked more and clenched her fists tightly. Shutting her eyes tightly she shivered as she thought this was the end, until a phone call interrupted them. Misaki popped open her eyes, Chihaya looked at his phone in irritation then at misaki and smiled,  
''Its my friend from the work place...Seems like our intimate moment was disturbed sweetheart but i will make it up to you, i promise...hey... don't look so disappointed i will make him pay for interrupting us...see ya until next time...that will be soon i can feel it'' he smirked as he walked away.

Misaki inhaled keeping her hand on her heart,  
''Thank god...i thought i was a dead meat today'' she exhaled.  
Ryou who was watching all this was quite confused but he understood that misaki didn't like him nor he was a good person to be liked.  
''Lets go ryou chan..i had enough of shopping and enjoyment for today'' she said wiping the sweat on her forehead. 'That guy is way too dangerous...i need to stay away and be careful next time' she noted to herself.  
As they proceeded further he saw a big brown bear which captured his eyes, he pointed out to misaki. Misaki knowing what he wants, went there and asked ''Excuse me how much is the bear''.  
''Sorry ma'm but you have to win by shooting that spaceship'' he pointed out smirking. Misaki looked at it as it was covered with many obstacles, only a single gun shot can pass through it. She looked at ryou who was looking at her expectantly.  
''Ma'm i would advice you to go for any other toys, as no one could win it from past one year...if you win then i will give you any toy that you pick along with the bear for free..but since its impossible'' he said coldly challenging her. Misaki being misaki loved challenges and just a few minutes ago a certain brunette guy totally pissed her off making her furious.  
''You are on, what do you say ryou chan lets do this'' she fired up, just like her even he was fired up. She took the gun and took a clear shot, the shot took off the target and misaki beamed a smile. Ryou looked at misaki as if asking her if they won or not. She showed a thumb's up to him as he smiled unknowing to himself. The said shopkeeper was ashamed and was scared to death as she glared him. Ryou got his bear along with a small set of vehicles. She carried the bear in one hand and the other toy bag in another as the bear was huge. Everyone looked at them with surprise as they made their way to the cafe.

After they reached the cafe she found sakura and chiyo. They took the corner table, asked a chair for six month old and ordered some burgers and lemonades as they were damn hungry. Misaki sat him in the chair beside him and sat comforably with her friends.  
''Misaki are you alright?you look pale...'' asked chiyo while checking her temperature.  
''i..i'm alright...on second thought...no...i'm not...'' she said with a crest fallen face.  
Both of them tensed up hearing her' ''What happened? are you not feeling well?'' worried sakura.  
''I met him...chihaya...'' she mumbled.  
''What?'' the two of them shouted in unison.  
Misaki told them everything that happened just a few moments ago as both of them sat in shock and fear.  
''What?that guy still have the guts to follow you and say that?'' frowned chiyo.  
''Don't say it like that chiyo...you know how dangerous he is...remember high school days?...i'm worried for misaki though'' cried sakura.  
''Misaki why don't you say something? why are taking all this? atleast talk to takumi about him, may be he will help out'' encouraged chiyo.  
''Noooo...i don't want him to be involved in this, beside we aren't in that kind of relationship to ask him for help...please i'm begging you guys don't tell him anything about chihaya'' ''But misaki...we don't want the things happening again like once it happened during high school'' feared sakura.  
Misaki shook her head, ''No it won't, i will be careful''. As the tension took out all the enthusiasm sakura thought of brightening everyone's mood.  
''Misaki what's with the huge bear '' sakura asked as everyone was staring at them and it felt awkward for the two of them but the other two was quite comfotable.  
''We won at the game zone'' She cheered looking at ryou while taking a bottle of milk from the baby bag.  
''Here'' She gave it to ryou who holded his bottle and started to drink. ''He is quite understanding compared to his age'' stated sakura.  
''he understands what we speak, crawls and now he also speaks little bit...but not me though...everyone at home says he doesn't speak to anyone, but i'm dying to hear his voice.'' she replied, her eyes never left his face as she looked at him with love and care.  
''Misaki you are acting like a mother now'' said chiyo. ''ehhhhhh? ummm...Do you think so chiyo?'' she questioned curiously. They both nodded in agreement.  
''I don't know... when i'm with him, i feel different ,so calm...i am really happy that he is enjoying here''she said looking at ryou who almost finished his milk.  
''So do you like your new husband?'' eyed sakura.  
''What? n..no...way..and we are not even married yet...'' blushed misaki as she explained.  
''Really? i thought you liked him'' disappointed sakura.  
''Misaki we are very happy for you as well for takumi'' said chiyo calmly.  
Blushing throughout misaki changed the topic as they started to eat.

After the meal, they took more pics as sakura forced them to. After being satisfied with the pics sakura gave the camera back to chiyo. They hugged eachother and bid their byes, misaki took him out of the sitter and sat ryou on his safety seat and drove off. As they reached home it was seven in the evening. Cedric helped her with the bear, he saw ryou clinging with misaki. After reaching his room they played for sometime and the day went by.  
As she opened the door to the guest room there was a huge king size bed. Near the bed was a night table with a table lamp. The lamp was beautiful. The otherside of the room had a closet and opposite was a huge glass sliding door which leads to the balcony. In front of the bed was a flat screen attached to the wall. The Ac was at the top of the bed. Misaki thought the room was beautiful and gives people a warm feeling.  
Misaki was with ryou who was clinging to her all this time. She laid him on the bed and she herself took the space next to him. Facing towards him, her eyes softened '' don't you feel lonely ryou chan?in such a big house and no one to play..''.Ryou caught her finger and was playing with it. ''you don't even know what's going on do you? did my sister always treat you coldly?'' she asked. ''ma?'' ryou asked slowly tilting his head. Misaki was surprised as it was the first time she heard him say something, chuckling she sat up and picked him in her arms just like a doll and held him close to her chest while walking towards the balcony. She slided the glass door and stepped onto the balcony only to be amused by the view. From there she saw a beautiful garden filled with flowers. Only thought came into her mind was 'its beautiful'. She shifted her gaze towards ryou who was mesmerised by the view in front of him. Her face immediately softened at him.

Just on the queue satsuki came in. ''misaki san dinner is ready!'' she informed.  
Misaki nodded slowly as she asked '' when did you guys arrive?''  
''Just 20 mins ago misaki san'' Satsuki informed. Satsuki noticed the change in her mood as she looked gloomy. ''Misaki san are you all right? you look pale?  
''Ahh..yeah..i am...just a little bit tired, you see we went to the mall today as i met my friends as well'' she said changing the topic.  
''Ohhh...that's odd...'' she said confused.  
''Waaahhhh...what a huge bear!'' she shouted.  
''Yeah... ryou chan liked it and we won it at a game...'' replied misaki laughing and explaining her about their little adventure. As satsuki left misaki sat for a few minutes and frowned thinking about the things that happened, she clenched her fists remembering the closeness she felt and whispering in her ears.  
'I didn't feel this when usui held me that day but...nooooo...why am i thinking about that pervert?...if i sit here alone i will die with anger and fear...i should go...' she shook her head and blushed a little thinking about the blonde.  
Closing the door she caught up with satsuki. Satsuki was surprised,  
'' carrying a baby...you still caught my pace?'' she asked amused. Misaki smiled then suddenly her smile vanished when ryou's shining eyes came back to her. ''satsuki san can i ask you something?'' she murmured. ''yes anything my dear'' satsuki replied cheerfully.  
''you are the one who takes care of ryou right...so have you ever took him out of this house?'' satsuki's face paled at her question. '' no...ummm...actually when mizuna sama was alive she asked us to keep him inside the house'' she muttered. Shocked at this misaki asked curiously ''why?''.  
Satsuki gave a sad smile '' she said... due to ryou chan now her dream cannot be fullfilled...although i don't know what she meant but i think takumi sama knows about it...''. ''WHAT? my sister said that? '' satsuki nodded. 'i know too...but it was impossible for me to believe it until okaa san told me' thought misaki.  
''do you miss your sister?'' misaki nodded ''but due to okaa san... suzuna and i...we don't show our feelings''. She gave a sad kept her hand on misaki's shoulder as to tell her its alright.  
''come on lets go dinner is getting cold''.

Misaki sat down on her chair with ryou in her arms. Satsuki tried to take him but misaki said its alright. After seeing ryou still in her arms takumi was happy for his was the first time for misaki to see him in his casual clothes as she has always seen him in his suits that also in magazines. ''Usui...ummmmm... how was work?'' She asked having no other thing on her mind. ''Work is good'' he replied coldly. Misaki narrowed her eyes on him 'what's with him? i'm being polite to him and he is not even bothered to look at me or his son'. Ryou looked at misaki then stretched his hand to pick food from her plate. But she caught his hand and said ''Ryou chan you need to grow up to eat this''. Ryou looked at her with his puppy face, misaki was speechless ' what's with this look?how can i say no to him now?'. Dinner was peaceful but for misaki it was rather annoying due to a certain blonde who was pissing her off with his attitude.

After dinner misaki took ryou to the garden. '' since you never came out of the house.. i thought of showing you the outside world'' she said smiling at ryou. Ryou on the other hand wanted to reach out for the flowers but was stopped by misaki.  
"ryou chan you shouldn't do that... flowers will be in pain'' as if understanding her words he just looked at the flowers from her arms. She was looking around when her eyes caught a certain blonde who was staring at the stars. She thought of joining him just to be polite. As she reached him she saw sadness filled in his eyes as if a bird is trapped in a cage and don't have any chance to go.  
''Usui?'' hearing this takumi turned and faced misaki ''uhmmm'' he mumbled.  
''Here take him i am sure you missed him, since you were busy and he was with me'' said misaki handing ryou to him. Ryou held his hand futher with a smile on his face as to asking his father to pick him up but that never came. '' No its alright i was just about to leave...''. Anger rose up as she realized takumi's harsh words. She stood quiet until she heard him '' i never thought you would bring him here ...i mean outside...i thought you sisters were all the same... heartless people...but do keep some distance from him'' . ''what?'' misaki asked in disbelief. Takumi smirked as he took his leave. This made her even more furious.  
''That guy...ahhhhh...that's too much...what's with that arrogance? if he behaves like this...soon i will loose my temper...'' she growled as she stomped inside the house in anger.

As she reached her room she heard low moans when she looked down she saw ryou sleeping soundly. She smiled at this,as she took him to his room which was in between hers and takumi's. She slowly settled him down in the craddle, then covered with a small blue blanket, gave a peck on his cheeks and left. As she closed the door she heard foorsteps, she turned around to be greeted by satsuki.  
''satsuki san its 1o'o'clock you should get some sleep'' she muttered.  
'' i know i was going to leave...thought of checking up on you guys...now that he is asleep everthing will be fine'' said satsuki.  
''satsuki san where is your room?'' She asked curiously.  
''ohhhh i don't stay here...there is house next to the mansion that's where i live with subaru''. Misaki was suprised by this ''then if ryou chan cries at night who takes care of him?''. Satsuki's face softened at this '' he never cries misaki san...you see he is a polite and understanding child... he likes you alot though...ummmm... Its getting late you should sleep, good night'' she said and left. Misaki nodded and went inside her room. But the night was still long, though the three of them didn't know what was waiting for them...

-  
Thank you for the reviews, i hope you liked the chp... see you till next time...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter : 5 : Kidnapped

In the middle of the night she heard cries of ryou, she got up and looked at the clock it was 2am. 'satsuki san said he never cries so why is he crying' misaki panicked as different thoughts came to her, she opened the door hastily and saw ryou's door opened with lights on. She took a peek inside as she stared with her eyes wide, it was takumi, he held ryou in his arms and cradled him, smile reached misaki's lips after watching them like this. Not even a second after takumi realized someone staring at him and he turned towards the door just to be greeted by those beautiful amber eyes filled with relief and happiness. Takumi looked at her in amusement as his heart skipped a beat, pulling himself together he said '' you know you shouldn't peek inside people's room its a bad habit''. Misaki realizing what she has done blushed in embarrassment. Takumi's heart skipped another beat as he saw her cute embarrassed face.  
''i...wasn't ..p...peeking...i...i..was worried as i heard ryou chan crying'' she stammered. ''You know...he never cried until now...until you showed up...''. It took her sometime to realize what he said, she clenched her fist and said "hey..." She was furious at him for blaming her. Takumi laid ryou in his cradle and faced misaki as he kept his poker face on. He took a step forward towards her but she startled and took a step back, soon she touched the wall as takumi held her hands and glared. ''I already warned you not to get too close to him, look what you have done now'' he said in a cold voice.  
''I...i am sorry...'' she mumbled.  
He sighed as he let her out of his grip, ''You knew he was attached to you, then you should have let him sleep with you for one night''.

Her eyes softened as it was filled by guilt ''yes i am sorry...i ...i thought he would miss his cradle and satsuki san said that he never cries at night so i thought it would be bad if he cried due to change of place''she mumbled slowly. Seeing her guilty face his eyes softened towards her, he picked the baby out of the cradle and came close to her. Misaki startled as he handed ryou to her,surprised by his actions she looked at takumi whose eyes were laid upon the sleeping baby filled with love and care. Misaki's eyes widened seeing such beautiful emerald eyes that is usually empty, her heart skipped a beat. 'what was that? i think i should just go to sleep...may be its because he made me so annoyed' thought misaki staring at him. He caught that but pretended as if he didn't,  
''i will bring his cradle to your room''. This brought her back from her thoughts as she blushed thinking that she was staring at him the whole time.  
''N...no, i..its alright if..if he wanted... to sleep in the cradle he wouldn't have cried...so i will take him to bed with me''she mumbled hiding her embarrassment. As they came out of ryou's room takumi opened the door to her room as she carried the baby. Misaki settled her little angel on the bed and arranged some pillows one side since he can roll now and took the other side to sleep. Takumi covered her and ryou with the blanket as she stared at him wide eyed. Takumi looked at her as their eyes met both of them blushed, she turned around in embarrassment and caged ryou close to her.  
Takumi smirked thinking ' interesting it would be fun if you came here...to stay with me forever...Misaki' smile approched his lips thinking about her while closing the door to her room. He made his way to his bed and closed his eyes only to remember a amber eyed girl blushing, embarrassed, smiling, all these reactions made him chuckle as he turned off the lights.

Morning arrived in a blink of an made her way through the house, she looked at her watch it was 7 in the morning. She made breakfast for misaki and takumi while filling milk in the bottle. As she reached for ryou's room, she opened the door and made her way through. Silence filled the room 'ara... ryou chan normally wakes up at this time' when she saw the cradle it was empty, the bottle in her hand fell on the ground. Satsuki panicked, she ran out and knocked on takumi's room. Takumi was getting ready for work, as soon as he heard the knock he opened the door to see a tearful satsuki.  
''Takumi sama its ryou chan...he is not there in his room'' satsuki frowned. Takumi looked at her and replied ''satsuki san he is sleeping with misaki''. Hearing this she was at relief but a question popped up ''but last night misaki san tucked him in the cradle...i saw her...'' she murmured.  
''yes she did...but he woke up in the middle of the night...he was crying so she took him with her'' he said while fixing his tie.  
''cried? no he never cries...'' she said to herself but the other person heard it.  
''I thought the same but it was until i saw it with my own eyes'' he mutterred.

Satsuki opened the door to misaki's room while takumi curiously stood behind her while putting on his coat. His eyes widened to see misaki sleeping with ryou caged in her arms. ''moeeee'' satsuki cheered. She slowly came out and looked at him, ''takumi sama! ryou chan never sleeps this late, never cries at night and was never stubborn until she came...'' he looked at her all confused. '' He is behaving like a normally baby now... i am so happy that she is here'' she cheered and went back. Takumi stood there and smiled to himself. Since the door was open he saw her shivering a little as the blanket was pushed on the corner of the bed.  
He sighed ' so you have these habits too ha?'. He covered her with the blanket and turned around to leave. Misaki popped open her eyes to see the warm sheet on her and ryou, she turned around and got a glance of the blonde closing the door.  
'Why are you doing this?... when you hate me... and behave so...cold towards me?' she thought to herself.

''Mom i thought about what grandfather suggested'' takumi mumbled. '' So what is your answer? asked his mother seriously. '' okay i will marry her'' he replied in a cold voice.  
''Really?'' startled his mother.  
''yes'' he replied and disconnected the call.  
'now its gonna be interesting misaki' he thought looking outside the window from his office while a certain amber eyes popped into his mind.

''Satsuki san... i am leaving now...ryou chan is sleeping in my room.. i have arranged the pillows so that he won't fall down'' explained misaki while looking at her watch. ''Misaki san have breakfast before leaving!'' she requested.  
''No...thank you i appreciate for all the things that you have done...thanks to you that i didn't feel my mom's ansence...but i got a call from work so i have to be there'' she replied holding onto satsuki's bid good bye to satsuki when cedric asked her if he can leave her as its an order by his master she declined and took a taxi .  
''She is something isn't she ?'' smiled subaru. ''yes she is...'' cheered satsuki. As they were starting their work they heard a loud cry. ''Satsuki san is that ryou sama?'' subaru blurted out suprised. Running to the room she found ryou laid on his stomach on the bed and crying. ''ryou chan i am here'' she said as she picked up ryou from the bed. Ryou's eyes only searched for misaki , he realized her absence and started to weep again. satsuki thinking may be he is hungry, as he got up late took him to the kitchen and got his milk ready. But he refused to drink it.  
'' young master is behaving weirdly don't you think satsuki san?'' frowned subaru.  
'' yes he is and now i am worried that he will only listen to misaki san''she said exhausted for the day. After sometime ryou stopped crying but wasn't himself anymore, all he required was misaki's love so he waited for her everyday.

A week passed but there was no sign of misaki coming around the walker mansion. Ryou waited for her everyday, glancing towards the door tears trickled through his the other hand misaki was back from her mission.  
''Okaa san, suzuna...'' she called out.  
''Misaki! thank goodness you are home'' Her mother prayed as relief filled her.  
''Why?What happened?''She asked curiously. Suzuna came to the living room with a knife in hand as she was busy cooking.  
''Onee chan..ryou chan is not well...he waited for you to come back and meet him , and so he got a high fever'' She informed. Misaki frowned hearing about her little angel.  
''What?why didn't you call me?''  
''We did but your phone was not reachable, Takumi kun tried too...but don't worry his fever subsided a bit from yesterday''Explained suzuna in her monotonous voice.  
Misaki relaxed a bit but she made a mental note to meet him once. She headed for the shower and changed into a capri and a blue t-shirt. As she combed through her hair, she heard the door bell.  
'Ummmm...do we guest arriving today? but its 7pm so..who?' Thinking through she arrived at the living room,her amber eyes met the emerald ones that showed fear. Fear?  
Takumi turned towards her as misaki looked at his form. Shirt crumpled and half tucked in, his black pant crumpled and his tie loosened at one side,With his hair sticking out, he looked like complete mess.  
''Usui'' She mumbled.  
''You...You come with me this moment'' He pulled her out of her home. ''Ehhhh..wait leave me'' Misaki tried to get out of his grip but couldn't. ''Get in'' She did what was told. She never saw him all worn out like this,He seemed tensed as misaki asked ''What's wrong why are you in such a hurry?''  
''Its all because of you...'' he replied coldly but his eyes were on the road, he seemed frustrated.  
''W..what do you mean by my fault?'' she asked in a high pitched voice.  
''I got a call from home ryou's got a high fever again and its all your fault, he is been waiting for you From past one week'' Misaki looked at him wide eyed.  
''Where were you at that time?''  
''I had an meeting to attend and some work to finish, so i was busy'' Soon they reached the walker mansion.

As they arrived, takumi barged in, followed by misaki. The two of them headed for ryou's room, as misaki noticed satsuki weeping badly, she looked at her weeping form , Satsuki came running towards misaki and hugged her tightly. ''Satsuki san what happened to ryou chan? he was fine when i left...'' she frowned. ''Yes he was but since you weren't there so...so he started to cry, we thought he will be quiet after sometime and he did but... he stopped eating...'' cried satsuki. Misaki looked at takumi whose eyes were filled with fear, fear of losing his only precious son. She calmed satsuki and reached out to takumi but he flinched as she came close, She frowned at his behaviour, soon they heard a knock on the door.  
''Takumi sama the doctors want to see you... and you too misaki sama'' informed subaru. ''Satsuki san take care of him, i will be back''requested takumi. She nodded and wiped her tears.

A tall, slim build man with black hair was looking through the window when he heard'' !''. ''Yes please have a seat i need to talk to you'' said the doctor both sat down while misaki stood beside Takumi. ''Mr. Usui ...i heard about your wife and i'm sorry about that... but you cannot leave the poor child alone like this. He is just a baby he does't understand what's happening around him, he just gets attached to people who love him and care for him...in his case all he needs is a mother's love'' he explained. ''But he's never been like this before...he is use to these routines...he was never this stubborn'' tensed takumi.  
The doctor nodded ''Tell me how was he around his mother?was he attached to her?''he asked. Takumi was silent with his head down,Misaki took a glance of him. '' i cannot help you until you give me answers'' he said patiently. ''He...was not attached to her infact he never even saw her once...because she never visited or took care of him...it was the maids who did...''revealed takumi. Misaki hearing all this was speechless 'its just as what satsuki san and okaa san said...so its true!' she thought. ''But i heard that he was attached to you ms. ayuzawa...so why won't you stay with him?''he asked. Misaki was speechless, Takumi noticing her answered on her behalf ''She is my wife's sister...she just came to visit him she has her own life'' said takumi. The doctor took a grasp of the situation'' Your son feels mother's love and her presence when he is with her'' he pointed out.  
''So you have to find a way to be with him as he is attached to you, he will be stubborn and if this continues on his health will get worse and on top of that being a 6 month old... i don't think he can take that''he suggested. Misaki stood stif hearing the doctor, she looked at takumi who looked pale ,he stood up from his couch and mumbled a thank you to the doctor. As the doctor left misaki tried to talk to him, as she reached for him he barged in his room with a bang on the door. Misaki stood there silently not having a clue of what's to be done.

''Satsuki san please have some rest i will be with him''she said politely.  
''If you need anthing call me''satsuki said. Misaki nodded, as she left the room. She came next to the cradle and stood there in silence looking at the helpless raven haired baby who was smiling with her just a week ago. She touched his pink cheeks when her phone vibrated. ''hello''spoke misaki silently as to not wake up the baby.  
''Is ryou chan alright?''worried her mother. ''Okaa san... ryou chan is not well..he's got a fever''.  
''why? Yesterday he seemed fine...''panicked her mother. Misaki explained her mother about what had happened. Her mother was silent for moment ''misaki...so what have you decided now?i won't force you dear, whatever decision you make i will accept it''her mother said politely.  
''yes...thank you...i will think about it''and disconnected the call. She sat sat there speechless, tears filled in her eyes for the baby,just then ryou stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his looked at him when tears fell out her eyes. His eyes widened as he saw her, he extented his hand towards her ''ma...'' he called out. She hurriedly picked him up and hugged him tightly.  
''ryou chan..ryou chan...you are alright...'' she kissed him on the forehead. He clutched her dress and started to weep ,she calmed him as she heard low cries, she looked at him and wiped his tears.  
''i am hear with you and i will never leave you alone''she cried. Time flew by as they sat there silently. ''You must be hungry right... after all you hardly had some milk...come on lets get you something to eat'' she smiled. Ryou smiled back at her ''you almost gave everyone a heart attack'' she poked his nose playfully.

''Satsuki san can you prepare a bottle of milk for ryou chan?''misaki asked. Satsuki turning back at her was in shock to see ryou smiling again ''yes right away'' she replied and started preparing it. Misaki was looking at satsuki as if trying to learn it.  
''Can you teach me how to prepare his food?'' she requested. Suprised by the request she smiled at her and nodded. Smiling back she sat on the couch in the living room holding the baby and feeding him, he finished his milk and looked at misaki. She gave the bottle to satsuki and carried him back to his room. While she stood in front of the room she saw the door next to it, she sighed and knocked on it. Takumi opened the door and was greeted by beautiful amber eyes, his eyes fell upon ryou who was holding onto her clothes and staring him. ''Come in'' he greeted.

The room was pleasant just like the guest room , the only difference was there was a small shelf full of books. Misaki followed takumi in who was i devastated state with with his shirt crumpled and bed hair. She sat on the otherside of the black couch.  
''Look i know you must be blaming me for your child's health but i am here to make things right'' she explained.  
''I don't blame anyone for his health'' he replied coldly. '' See...this is what...i...don't like about you...why are you being so cold towards me?'' she shouted. Ryou who was on her lap was listening and looking at them taking turns as they spoke.  
'' I am not being cold...this is the normal me,if you have any problem you should leave'' he said looking at her. She clenched her fist as a thought came to her ' no its all for ryou chan..whatever mess my sister made i am here to take care of it'. ''Ummmm...''She mumbled.  
''So what do you think about the wedding?'' he asked out of nowhere. She blushed at his question but she also knew that its impossible for her to be with him.  
''I...I need some time to think'' She muttered. Looking at her he nooded.  
''You should take ryou with you...he will not stay without you...I'll ask satsuki san to prepare his bag'' He informed. She looked at him then took a glance of the baby and nodded.  
Soon satsuki prepared his bag with all the necessary things for a night.  
''I'll drop you'' He said opening the car door for her, she nodded and sat in. ''How long are you gonna take to answer me?'' He asked coldly.  
''I...don't know...'' She replied holding ryou who was fast asleep in her arms.  
''Okay...if you need anything call me'' Misaki looked at him as his eyes were on the drive way, but his eyes showed pain and the burden in his heart. ' What's wrong? Why are you making such face as if you lost everything?' she thought to herself. Takumi dropped her home and mumbled a good night. Misaki used her key and opened the door and saw the lights off. 'Both of them are asleep i guess' She made her way to her room and laid him on her bed.  
After changing her clothes she took the space beside him. Caging him in her arms she thought about his question.  
Takumi looked out of his window towards the garden, he remembered the small chat with her on that day.  
'I hope i'll get positive response from you...i'm sorry for being so cold to you...please come to me and stay beside me...Misaki' He smiled as he recalled their first meeting and her amber eyes that showed determination and care towards him. He sighed as he switched off the lights.

Morining arrived in a blink of an eye, atleast it was that way for misaki.  
''Okaa san...ummm...i'm ready, its just that i didn't have the time to talk about it to usui...''she cleared, minako looked at her daughter who brought smile on her face by agreeing to the wedding.  
''I'm happy atleast you said yes...Misaki i wanted to discuss some things with you dear'' ''Yes...''  
''Since you're going to be a wife and a mother so... you have to look after the two of them..its not only ryou chan who needs your love... but also takumi kun...i know at the moment he is not very friendly person but if you know him better then i'm sure you'll understand him...so try to get along with him...i don't want your life to be like your sister's, she made a mess herself but you can change it and i trust you dear...and about your work...'' minako explained, Misaki saw the pain and guilt in her mother's eyes, she walked to her and hugged her.  
''i'll try...and i promise i will make things alright so that i don't see anymore guilt or pain in your eyes and don't take too much burden about it i'm here now...as for work i have time...i'll think about it...'' she calmed her mother who was relieved after hearing her out.  
''Is all the drama over ? because i think you should go now and meet him in person so that we can prepare for the wedding as soon as possible'' said suzuna in a monotonous voice... The other two looked at her in surprise.  
''Seems like suzuna is cheered up for the marriage'' teased minako. Misaki smiled looking at the two people who meant the world to her. After closing the door to her room, she sighed.  
' eventhough i should be happy...but...he hates me since i'm the sister...if it wasn't for mom and ryou i don't think i would have said an yes to this...he is way too arrogant...but when i'm with him its different..it feels different...what is this feeling?.' she sighed again thinking about takumi.  
After bath she changed herself into a black jeans and white t-shirt with a small brown kitten printed on it and changed ryou in his lemon yellow onsie with teady bears printed on it. She wore the baby carrier and adjusted him facing towards her.  
''Okaa san, suzuna i'm leaving...bye'' she said opening the door. The two of them bid their byes as she left.

After getting out she called takumi but it went on a voicemail 'ehhh...voicemail...so he is that busy ha?' But she didn't knew that a certain brunette in a black kimono was watching her all the time, as she came out he closed his hand fan and ordered, ''go..''.  
''Usui...its me...i want to meet you today...so tell me if you're free, even ryou chan is with me ,We'll be coming by your office and als...ehhh...wait what are you doi...'' he opened the door and pulled her in. Her phone fell on the road but the mail reached the person for whom it was.  
She gasped as her eyes met the cold and cunning dark blue eyes, she turned around to open the door but it was too late, as she lost her consciousness. He caressed her cheeks as he looked at her with many undesirable intentions and smiled slyly,  
''I told you we will meet again soon...i kept my promise didn't i? my misaki...''.

''ummm...'' she stirred, soon she started to ragain her consciousness, everything seemed blur to her vision but soon it cleared. She paled as her eyes met his cold dark blue eyes, he sat beside her and laid his head on her lap. Misaki flinched as he caressed her lips but she couldn't move as her hands were tied to a tree. She looked at ryou who stared at her the whole time. The little boy was in the baby carrier tied around misaki.  
She looked around and found nothing but trees, the forest was so dense that the sunlight couldn't reach the land, but at some places she could see sunlight. 'I cannot defend myself here and in this position and that too in the middle of nowhere...can't even ask for help'. She tried to twist her hand but the rope was too tight but it only gave her more pain.  
''Where are we?'' she asked in a serious tone. Chihaya sat up and looked at her,  
''mmmm...i have brought you somewhere far, far from everyone where no one can disturb us'' he replied smiling viciously while sliding his hand through her raven tresses.  
''Let me go...We can talk about it somewhere else and why did you tie me?'' she glared.  
''Keep your eyes low sweetheart, you know that won't work on me...and i tied you as a punishent ofcourse...you always give me reason when i ask you to meet me and from past one week you didn't even reply to my calls...but isn't this more romantic? with the two of us all alone...'' he chuckled.  
'How can he have such thoughts at this kind of place?' she looked at him in disgust.  
''I told you, i'm not interested in you..now untie me and let me go... can't you see the baby?'' She ordered.  
''Please don't say such mean things it doesn't suit my misaki...and about the baby...yeah i do but this way its more interesting..you'll not run away from me...'' ''I said let me go'' she screamed.  
''tch...so you won't agree like this...then i have to make it a hard way...you know how forceful i am remember?'' he glowered. Misaki flinched thinking about the incident in the past.  
''Since i'm in love with my misaki and i have waited for such a long time, so i will give my misaki a chance to think again...now its 11am...i'll be back at 7pm till that time you can think all you want...i will not let you out though otherwise you'll run again from me and this time i won't be able to bare that...so which one do you choose sweetheart?'' he asked slyly.  
Misaki thought for a moment she knew there was no escape this time so she took the option that seemed better.  
''I choose the second one, i'll think about it...'' she replied. He bent down on his knees and caught her chin and came closer.  
''And i believe your answer will be positive my dear'' he said seductively. Misaki ignored him and turned her head to the otherside.  
''There isn't much time..if you give me negative answer then i'll make sure that you are mine...even if i have to force you i do not care...'' he smiled viciously as he sat in his car and drove away.  
As soon as he left misaki tried to press the button on her watch, but she couldn't make it as it was too difficult.  
'What should i do now? if i can't move then i'm a dead meat...he'll come back and ryou chan...he'll be hungry in a few hours and the weather didn't seem good when i left...'' she frowned thinking about the possibilities.  
''i'm sorry ryou chan...its all my fault...'' she cried. Ryou kept his palm on her cheeks as to tell her not to cry.  
''Dont worry i'll get us out of here soon'' She promised to her little angel.

In the mean time,  
''And that's it...thankyou'' takumi thanked as he finished with his conference.  
Everyone left as the meeting ended, he looked at phone as he saw a voice mail from misaki. 'Mi..Misaki'.  
He opened the mail in haste, as he heard her voice,smile appeared on his face, but as the voice mail came to an end his face paled, as he heard her screaming at someone to leave her alone and also cries of ryou. 'Misaki...Ryou? something is wrong...' he made his way out of his office as he tried her phone but it wasn't reachable at the moment.  
'Both of you please be ok...' he frowned as he couldn't reach her.  
'She left home that means she's not there then where is she? i don't know any of her friends either... the weather doesn't seem good, its gonna rain heavily...then she wouldn't have...Takumi think...if she's at any of her friends place then she would have contacted me...but she didn't...then...' Thinking about all the possibilities he drove his car as fast as he could and searched all over but couldn't find her. He clenched the steering and thought about the times he spent with her. 'Now that you are not here...i regret the way i spoke to you...it wasn't your fault...still i have so cold towards you...What have i done?Misaki please where ever you are come back to me..please' he frowned but more than anything he wanted her to be with him, forever. At that moment his phone buzzed he picked up in haste not even looking at the caller id as he only thought of misaki at the moment. ''Hello...Misaki...'' ''Misaki?No..its sakura...'' Sakura replied.  
''Sakura? its not the time..i'm waiting for someone el...'' he tried to disclose but sakura knew it already,  
''i know...for whom you're waiting...and right now she's in trouble!'' she panicked ''What? What are you saying? you don't even know her!'' he asked in dismay.  
''she..she's...ahhhh...i can't take it anymore...you can misaki about that!...i think its better if she opens up about it'' As she informed him the place takumi startled,  
''Sakura...why is she at a place like this?'' he asked calming himself from the trauma he was feeling.  
''I don't know that either...i couldn't talk much! Takumi please help her... i'm sure she's in trouble! please!'' He disconnected the call as he heard the terrorized sakura. He drove to the place 'Misaki, ryou please be okay...i'll be there as soon as i can...and i'll never let the two of you go... ever...' he promised himself as fear was upon him.

-  
Sorry for the late update... Thank you guys for your reviews, I'm glad that you guys like the story. And how was the story? Please do review for this one too... see ya...


	6. Chapter 6

Chater : 6 : Rescued

As he reached the place it was already raining heavily, he called out for her but there was no response, While searching her he didn't even realize that he was deep inside the forest as he called her out again.  
'Its raining heavily just like i thought...i don't even know if my voice could reach her!'  
''Misaki...'' he called out again. Misaki's eyes widened when she heard takumi's voice,she looked at ryou who looked at her in return and said ''Da!''  
''Yes but where?'' she puzzled.  
She could hear her heart beat, which was no more hers, she looked around but couldn't find anyone.  
''Usui...'' She screamed.  
Takumi turned around 'Mi..Misaki' and ran towards the source, the rain was heavy and he couldn't see anything further but he ran as fast as he could.  
''Usui...'' she screamed again. He stopped running when his eyes fell on misaki who was tied to the tree with the baby in the baby carrier, he gasped looking at her as she seemed in pain.  
''Misaki...are you alright? and ryou...his fever!'' he frowned as he came beside her and saw her pale face and took a glance at the small form who clutched onto misaki's t-shirt with his small head tilted on her chest. She looked at him in relief,but it was also the first time that he called her name as she felt warm. ''Usui...you are here'' she sighed, her gaze never leaving him.  
Due to the dense forest there were hardly droplets of water where misaki was.  
''Yes...i'm here!...now don't worry...i'm here now...i'm here...'' he said as he cupped her cheeks, relief filled him as well. He untied her hands, as soon as she felt lose and relieved from the pain she hugged him tightly. In between them ryou was stuck but he was happy as he got the two persons who meant everything to startled at her gesture, as a pink hue appeared on his wet cheeks but soon regained his senses as he embraced her in return. The two of them were entangled with eachother as both of them felt eachother closely.

Takumi felt her body was too cold so he didn't let her go.  
''Don't ever do this to me...you scared me..it felt as if i couldn't live if you and ryou are not here..beside the me now really ...needs you... by my side...so stay... don't let go...'' His eyes relaxed in her embrace.  
But as soon as she realized about their small reunion she pushed him away in embarrassment but her palms were still planted on his chest and takumi still held her close.  
''I..i...am sorry...i didn't mean to do this...'' she mumbled looking down as she couldn't face him. Takumi looked at her embarrassed face, her wet cheeks and her beautiful red lips that seemed appealing to him but most of all her eyes told every truth in her heart, he held her chin slowly and tilted it upwards so that she can face him.  
''Its alright now...i'm here...'' he calmed her as he pulled her in a tight hug, Her eyes softened as she blushed deeply holding him. She felt his grip getting tighter as to not let go of her. But soon her warmth disappered and was overlapped with fear as she heard the car sound,she gasped pushing him away. Takumi looked at her pale face,  
''What's wrong?''  
''He...he...'' she stammered.  
''Who?'' he asked confused.  
''He is here we have to move now...'' she pulled him getting up. But takumi stopped her, and held her hands together in his,she stared at those eyes that asked for answers.  
''Misaki what's wrong?'' the pain and fear of losing her was all over him again.  
''Shhh quiet...we have to get out of here first...please'' she pleaded.  
''Ok...then i'll guide you from here but first wear this jacket its water proof'' he said taking off his jacket.  
''But if i wear this ryou chan will get wet from the rain...so its better if we cover him, i don't want him catching cold again'' Misaki took him out of the carrier as takumi wrapped him with his jacket.  
He caught her hand, also held ryou with the other and headed to the other direction where his car was. As they reached misaki was shivering in cold, takumi opened the car and seated ryou on his baby seat and turned around to fetch her, his eyes widened to see her form. Her white t-shirt gave up the duty to cover her due to the eyes stopped as he took a glance of her chest that was covered by a black lingerie, he blushed deeply and gulped. Misaki paled as she looked at the direction of his eyes, she covered herself with her hands and turned around.' Ohh no of all days why did i have to wear white today...he saw it...' she shut her eyes cursing herself. ''pervert'' she screamed in embarrassment.

'Pervert?' he chuckled while taking the jacket, that he wrapped on ryou and shielded her with it, misaki startled as she felt him close to her. She took a glance of him who looked none like a pervert but like a caring husband.  
''Come on..lets go...'' he pulled her inside the car,put on the seat belt for her and drove off. Misaki's eyes were laid upon him the whole time as she couldn't get him.  
'Why is he so caring towards me? Where are those empty and lifeless eyes that is always cold towards me? Why is he looking at me with those caring eyes?' Many questions filled her mind. Takumi too had many unanswered questions that he badly wanted to ask but he waited for his turn.  
''Its raining heavily...i don't think its going to stop...its better if we stay at an inn for the night and we have to find it soon''. Misaki looked at him with a frown, though he understood her concern.  
''Don't worry i already imformed your mother that i have some important work so you will be staying with me tonight..., i knew it would be late that's why ...'' he answered looking at the road, she nodded in relief.

The brunette searched the place but couldn't find her, he frowned as he took the rope that was left there.  
''Misaki!'' he screamed.  
''I'll find you no matter what and next time you'll be mine...i swear..i'll make you mine and there won't be a chance for you to run away next time!'' he glowered thinking about the girl.

''I don't think we are going in the right way'' She puzzled.  
''We are...trust me...you were deep inside the forest so...'' Takumi replied but he seemed tense.  
''What's wrong? is something bothering you?'' she concerned.  
''i'm worried...we'll be running out of fuel soon before that we have to find a place for the night'' he frowned.  
Ryou was watching them sitting on the back seat, when his eyes shifted towards the window he saw a small light inside the forest not far.  
''Ma!Da!'' he called out to takumi and misaki. She looked at him who pointed towards the left side window. Misaki saw the light and asked him to stop the car, he took a reverse and stopped as there was a road that led to the small cottage in the middle of nowhere.

The cottage was surrounded by small bushes and small ferns around. The small cottage was made out of wood, with a small wooden door, glass window and a fire place. The three of them came out as takumi held ryou wrapped up in his jacket,and a small baby bag in his other hand. Misaki knocked the door but there was no response.  
''I don't think there is anyone inside'' she twisted the door knob as it opened. Three of them made their way in the small house. The room was small and it was nothing much It had a single bed attached to the wall for a single person and a fireplace in front of it. But looked like a fairytale cottage. Takumi laid ryou on the bed as the two of them explored the small house.  
''I think it belongs to the forest guard...you're shivering misaki'' he pointed out.  
''No i'm fine'' she covered herself with her hands as it was difficult in the transparent t-shirt. He searched around and found three white bedsheets.

''Misaki take off your clothes and wrap this sheet around otherwise you'll catch a cold'' he explained handing it to her. But she twitched looking at the single understanding her concern answered,  
''Don't worry i won't peek , you can change...'' she nodded but on the inside she knew that it would be a bad decision. Takumi turned around so that misaki could change, she took off her clothes and wrapped the sheet around herself. When she turned around and found him still turned his back on her, she smiled 'so he can be like that too'.  
''ummmm...i'm done, you can change now...''  
''Okay'' He didn't even turn around to take a glance of her as he took off his clothes and wrapped a sheet on his waist. Misaki turned around as he changed.  
''Misaki there is a rope on that corner tie that from that corner to this...this way we can dry out the clothes..untill then i'll put a fire at the fire place'' he pointed out. ''Okay'' The two them avoided eachother for sometime but how long they could? was the question. They hanged their clothes on the rope as misaki heard slow cries.  
Ryou cried in hunger since he couldn't bare it anymore.  
''Usui...he must be hungry ...i'm sure about it...'' The two of them faced eachother and blushed deeply. Takumi took a glance of her form who seemed none less than a angel.  
On the other hand misaki checked out his body staring widely. His bare broad shoulders, with his muscled arms and tonned chest and also muscular abs. She never knew that he had a good build as it was difficult to notice with his suits on. Takumi knew about her staring at him.

''So do you like my well built body?'' he teased. She blushed as he caught her staring at him,  
''No!..i wasn't...p..pervert!'' She stammerred as takumi chuckled.  
''Wait i'll prepare his milk..''  
''Eh?from where did you?''  
''Since you took clothes and his things for a single night, i thought i'll drop by to give you these necessary things...but i had an important meeting this morning so i couldn't'' he replied as he opened the baby bag.  
''i..i'm sorry usui...its all my fault...But thankyou for coming...you reached on time if not then i...''  
''No!...you don't have to blame yourself...and don't have to thank me...its my duty...'' he replied looking at her.  
''Ummm...i..i know you have alots of questions on your mind but i...''  
''If you're not comfortable then i will not ask'' he gazed, she tried to avoid his gaze but it was useless.  
''Its...its not like that...its just that...'' she stammered ''I told you...don't force yourself if you're not comfortable'' But misaki remebered about the time when takumi embraced her and protected her and she also knew someday she has to tell the truth.  
''Usui...i'm a s...SPY!'' Takumi's eyes widened as he heard her but kept his calm posture and nodded to let her continue.

''Don't worry i'm going to quit soon...When...when i was in high school i used to be the student council president...who hated men...'' she smiled bitterly.  
''One day a transfer student appeared that was...him...Renge Chihaya...I showed him around the campus since it was my duty to...but then i felt someone following me all the time, it felt like someone was watching me the entire day. During those years i was not only a high school student but was also a projects were easy so we could finish up soon and attend school''  
''We?'' he asked in between.  
''Yeah...that will be me, sakura and chiyo...''  
''Sakura ? and chiyo?'' he was taken aback by this new information.  
''Hmmm...i knew them from when i was 5yrs old...we met at the spy school since then we have been always together. At the age of sixteen we graduated from spy school and we had to live like normal people so no one could doubt us, so we enrolled to a high school, then graduated from law school together''  
''So what happened with that guy?'' he concerned.  
''During my high school years and after i found that he was the one following me all the time. I faced him on my own but things didn't go well, he proposed me and i declined him since all my life i wanted was to protect people and save the world. One day i fell ill during school hours..i had a high fever. He knew that it was the proper time since i won't be able to protect myself at a moment like these...he kidnapped me!...'' Misaki disclosed thinking about the past.

 _Flashback_

 _'' Chihaya let go of me...please'' She pleaded. The girl looked pale from fever, her uniform had a lot of dirt as dust covered the storage room. Misaki was tied to the pillar with her legs tied together and hands tied from behind. She sat there in pain as a guy in white kimono with small orange leaves printed on it bent down and tilted his chin. Her pained amber eyes met the cold dark blue eyes,she gasped looking at him._  
 _''I would love to my love..but only if you accept my proposal'' He glared her with his peering dark blue eyes._  
 _''Not in a million years'' She growled in anger. He held her chin with his hand fan and chuckled._  
 _''Misaki..my love...you still don't understand me...Whatever i wished for i always got that and you were being too stubborn ...if don't get it then...no one will get it either...in your case i wanted you to love me but...i'll force you into this since you're being impossible...mi-sa-ki...'' he laughed._  
 _''If you lay a finger on me then...''she glared._  
 _''Remember where you are...you're not even in a condition to protect yourself'' he screamed in anger. She frowned as his voice sounded serious, chihaya slided his hands on her thighs as she flinched on his touch._  
 _''Let go of me'' her eyes narrowed._  
 _''Not untill i make you mine...if not the easy way then it's gonna be painful for you'' He smiled viciously whispering in her ears._  
 _''You forced me dear...only if would have accepted my proposal...things would have been different'' He touched her lips and slided his hands on her neck and reached the collar of her shirt. She paled as he took of her tie and opened the button of her shirt one by one._  
 _''I'm so happy...i would love to see my misaki from the inside...'' he chuckled staring into her eyes, his dark blue eyes showed the evilness of his inner self._  
 _Soon they heard something, he turned around and saw two girls who were glaring at him._  
 _''So you are here to take my misaki away from me ha? Well then go on..'' he chuckled again._  
 _''Enough! don't you even dare'' Screamed sakura in anger as chiyo went ahead and kicked him._  
 _''Misaki!are you alright?'' concerned chiyo untying the rope._  
 _''Yeah'' She smiled a pained smile and collapsed on chiyo's lap._  
 _End of flashback._

''When i regained my consciousness i was at my home...that's what i remember...since then whenever i see him...all i remember are those painful moments...''She revealed but her eyes revealed the fear.  
Takumi understanding her pain kept his hand on her bare shoulder to let her know that he is there for her, Misaki came back from remembering the past.  
''I told you...don't force yourself and if you think i'm worried about your work then yes i'm but i know how much it means to you...'' he spoke as he tensed hearing about her past, All he wanted to do was to rip that guy into pieces.  
''Yes...i know...but i don't want to hide things from you..''His eyes widened since no one ever got this close to him and she said it with pure intentions too, her eyes revealed every emotion she felt.

''Lets sleep...ryou is already asleep'' he said looking towards the baby. Misaki slept beside ryou who was sleeping beside the wall. She caged him in her embrace and turned towards the wall, Takumi took the sheet and covered them so that they wouldn't catch a cold. He laid on the cold floor untill misaki turned around and took a glance at him sleeping.  
''Usui?why are you sleeping there?'' She asked puzzled.  
''Its ok..the bed is too small and the fire is still on so it's slright i'll manage'' He replied looking towards the roof.  
''No...Ummm...floor is too cold...so...you can sleep beside us on the bed and you don't have anything to cover youself'' She concerned as she spoke,but blush was all over her face. Takumi got up since she seemed concerned for him. ''We cannot keep ryou in between...he'll need space to turn so it'll be difficult'' He pointed out getting up.  
''We'll manage'' She replied shyly.  
Takumi took the space beside her, he covered them with the sheet,the two of them faced their back towards eachother. Since the bed was too small there wasn't any space left between them, as the two of them were more then aware of their body temperature.

'I'm sleeping beside him...ahhhh...its all his fault..if only i could face my fears' she thought holding onto the sheet, untill a thought came to her.  
''Usui...Okaa san told me...about... ryou chan not being your son! Since then i wanted to ask you this but never had a chance to...Why did you accept him as your own?'' His eyes narrowed as he thought about the incidents.  
''Its not his fault...besides i was never emotionally or physically attached to your sister...Whatever happened with your sister was all her fault, he's not the one to blame so i accepted him as my own''  
''I'm happy though...thank you for accepting him...otherwise he would have never got the love of a parent.'' She thanked as a smile approched her lips hearing his answer.  
'So he do have a heart...' She smiled thinking.

He took a peek of her as he turned around 'Misaki i wish i could tell you abut my feelings towards you' he looked at her with love. Takumi held her shoulder as she startled and faced him. The two of them were drawn into eachother's eyes in the dim light of the fire. Takumi pulled her in a tight embrace. Her eyes widened since she was taken aback by his gesture,she blushed deeply in his arms. But somewhere in her heart she felt warm in his embrace.  
''I feel relieved after i found you misaki...There's something i wanted to ask you properly'' He looked at her who was blushing deeply, he got up from the bed as misaki sat up puzzled. Takumi got down on one knee, held her hand in his and asked,  
''Misaki will you marry me?'' Misaki was in utter shock as he asked her, she blushed as her bangs covered her eyes that showed her happiness. The two of them stayed in that position for a minute or so with takumi wrapped his white sheet around his waist and misaki in hers.  
She looked into his eyes that was expecting an answer,  
''Yes i will!'' she blushed as she answered. His eyes lightened up in happiness as he smiled and embraced her held his bare back as she relaxed in his embrace.

The two of them slept since it was getting late, she kept ryou in her embrace and he faced his back towards her as it still felt awkward.  
Morning arrived in a blink of an eye, the sky cleared from the rain and birds were chirping happily. A raven haired girl twisted and turned but couldn't as she felt something heavy on her stomach. She popped opened her eyes as her eyes found the small angel in her arms who clutched her sheet tightly and slept approached her lips but soon her gaze shifted down towards her stomach,where she found a hand which held her protectively. She tried to remove his hand, but takumi shifted a bit as she flinched.  
'No he'll wake up...he'll need some sleep since he was quite busy yesterday and on top of that he also came to rescue' her eyes softened at that thought.  
She shifted her eyes towards the source as her cheeks flushed with a deep red. Takumi slept peacefully with his chin lightly kept on her shoulders, his blonde tresses were all messed up but he still looked pretty handsome. Some of his bangs fell on her forehead, she curiously touched them.  
'His hair seems spiky but its actually pretty soft' She blushed at the thought of her thinking about opened his eyes only to be greeted by the bright amber eyes that were staring at his emerald orbs, he smiled looking at her.  
''Good morning..sleep well?'' he asked. She nodded but blushed, ''Umm...could you..'' she pointed towatds his hand that held her. He retrieved it as a pink hue appeared on his cheeks.  
''Sorry'' he mumbled as he got up and changed his clothes.  
''I'll be waiting outside...i need to make some calls untill then get ready'' he said and left closing the door.

Misaki changed her clothes and tried to wake up ryou.  
''Ryou chan...wake up...its morning...we need to go home and play alot'' she said shaking him. Ryou opened his eyes and checked the room which felt different, but soon his eyes fell on misaki who smiled at him.  
''Ma!'' he called out gesturing her to pick him up. She did what was told and kissed him on the cheeks as the two of them smiled happily.  
''Lets go'' She said carrying him since takumi already took the baby bag, they closed the was busy talking on the phone, few minutes later he disconnected the call and came beside her.  
''Ready to go?'' ''yeah''  
The three of them left the cottage and drove off, after few hours misaki spoke,  
''Where are we going? home is that way...''She asked confused. Takumi smiled as he replied,  
''You accepted my proposal right..'' ''So?'' She was still puzzled by all this,but takumi knew her concern ,  
He smirked and said'' We are going to the church now...you know... to get married!''.  
''what?like right now?...'' he nodded.  
''Are you crazy?'' she blushed. ''Why?you said that you are ready right?''he asked with a serious face. Misaki blushed a deep red. ''heyyyy...wait i am not ready...not like right now...we have to talk to our parents...'' she blurted out.  
''They gave their permission for the marriage already that's when i asked you'' he replied.  
'This is not happening' she thought.  
''no...no...wait...i'm not ready...'' she shouted trying to get out of the seat belt but takumi stopped her. He chuckled looking at her expresssions,  
''If you start shouting like this people will think that i am trying to take advantage of you...so buckle up and sit quiet''. he ordered. She looked at him wide eyed as many emotions came to her.  
''nooooooooooo this can't be happening!''.  
He chuckled again '' oh boy this is going to be fun''.

-  
Thank you for your reviews they always encourage me... and sorry this chap is not much but still i thought it was a good one.

nafisa18 : thank you for your reviews they always encourage me.  
nikunjonafiun : Thank you for the review, i was thinking to quit the story but your reviews encouraged me too.  
MaixNaruforever : Sorry for separating them, anyways i cleared all the things between them.  
Famous0618 : Yes i will update sooner...thank you for the review.  
shannonjacob21 : Thank you for always reviewing my story.  
Jui2014 : thanks dear i'll keep that on mind.  
kitkat : Thank you so much...i was really encouraged by your review, keep reviewing in the future too.  
Mimi : Thank dear...look forward to the next update.  
Ishita.d : Thank you for liking my story..i was kind of worried since i couldn't find your review for the previous chapter. Thank you for reviewing.  
aadra san : Thank you do read and review..i'll look forward to your review.  
violet167 : Thank you dear but i'm not good as you though...i'm just a beginner... please do give me some advice though...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 : Trapped

''Sakura keep it down will you?''  
''But Misaki...its your wedding and the dress its beautiful! Takumi sure knows a girl's heart'' Cooed sakura as she couldn't control her exitement. Misaki was attired in a white A-line, chapel train lace dress. With off shoulder cap sleeves, and white beads embroided at the bottom line of the dress and beautiful white lace peep toe pump heels.

''Sakura!stop it! Chiyo please do something!''  
''Sorry she's out of my hands now! '' Chiyo was tired handling sakura from the moment they got call the from takumi, about the wedding.  
''But the two of you look beautiful in your dresses too'' She reasoned. Sakura and chiyo looked at eachother and gave a nod.

''Yes that's true because its our best friends wedding!'' cooed sakura. She was dressed in a baby pink A-line satin dress, with a sweetheart neck line and the skirt reached her knees. The dress was beautiful in its own way with two baby pink flowers attached just below her chest line on the right. Her hair was tied in two pigtails and wore a baby pink pump heels.  
Whereas chiyo fit out a light blue empire chiffon dress that reached just a bit above her knees, with a dipped neckline and a beautiful light blue satin belt tied just below her chest. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with her bangs combed neatly and wore a light blue pump heels.

Sakura held misaki by her shoulders,  
''Misaki we are really happy for you, we always feared about your future. Although we were aware of your problems still we wished for you to settle down so that the three of us can always be happy together just like childhood times...'' she calmed as misaki saw the love and affection between those three.  
''We are glad that you took a wise decision, takumi is very much suitable for you...we are happy that the two of you found each other...you know sometimes i feel like we aren't friends but sisters from different mother.'' Chiyo explained calmly while doing misaki's hair into a messy bun and her bangs neatly combed into a side bang.  
''Hmm...misaki we decided on something...'' Frowned sakura.  
''What is it?'' she questioned as her best friends seemed pretty tensed.  
''We're going to quit ISI !'' Revealed chiyo as misaki looked at them in shock.  
''Ehhh? but why?'' She puzzled.  
''It difficult to manage, work and home and on top of that our husbands don't know a thing about our work, We don't want to hide our identity so thought to quit'' Chiyo justified.  
''Soon we'll be having our own family, childrens and at that moment we want to be there with them, to see them grow up...but to think that we wont be a team nor we'll be meeting frequently...its kind of painful'' cleared up sakura keeping her hands closed near her heart.

Misaki gave them a slow nod in understanding since she remembered her talk with takumi last night as a blush appeared on her cheeks.  
''You guys...I have been thinking about it too'' Smiled misaki looking in the mirror, the other two glanced at her smiling face as they looked at each other wide eyed. The two girls caught her shoulders and horrified.  
''That means you're quitting too?'' Analyzing by her looks the two of them asked in unison. Misaki gave a small nod, sakura and chiyo lightened up by this and hugged her tightly.  
''Ahhhh...you guys calm down!'' she exclaimed. The three best friends were more than delighted to be with eachother, but sakura popped up a question.  
''By the way what happened between you two yesterday? suddenly deciding on getting married, i don'get it!'' Misaki paled at her question as so many memories came back to her.  
''N..no..nothing happened...we decided just like that'' she replied with a blush, Sakura and chiyo looked at her and shook their head.  
''Tell us what happened!'' exited chiyo. ''Chiyo! you too?'' She slammed her hand on her forehead as she decided to tell them since there was no way to escape.

''WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MISAKI! I'm going to get nose bleed by this romance'' Sakura cooed.

''Tell these stuffs sooner will you? never thought takumi could be this romantic...you are the lucky one from the three of us!But how did he react about us being spies?'' Chiyo cooed too.

''He didn't say anything...he just listened to what i said''Misaki blushed as they were complementing her husband to be. While they were busy with their talk, Sakura heard a knock on the door.  
''Okaa san, suzuna, Ryou chan!'' She smiled as she went ahead and took ryou from her mother's wore a black suit with white shirt and black tie, with his raven bangs that covered his forehead and was more than happy to see misaki as he extended his hands towards her.  
''Ma...na...ummmm'' he smiled holding onto her, Misaki kissed him lovingly. The four of them in the room were smiling at the new mother and son's love.

''My angel looks pretty handsome today...''She complimented.  
''Yes that's true..'' replied her mother. Minako was dressed in a lavender dress that hugged her body, with her hair tied in a neat bun.  
''Okaa san! you look beautiful!''  
''Not as pretty as you look in this dress dear'' She embraced her daughter.  
''Onee chan!'' called suzuna. Misaki looked at her little sister who was attired in a egg shell white, halter neck lace dress. With tube bottom skirt that hugged her petite figure elegantly and reached just below her knees.  
''Suzuna? Is that you?'' Shocked at the attire of her little sister, Misaki was happy to be there living the moment.  
''Onee chan...you have really grown up...atleast that flat board of yours are not flat anymore...good for aniki'' the little sister monotonously pointed out as the atmosphere became a lot more funny with misaki blushing all over.  
''S..Suzuna...don't say such things!'' She blushed in embarrassment.  
''Well that's true though...if we recall the misaki from the high school then you have quite elegantly grown into a woman'' reasoned chiyo as the other three nodded in accordance.  
Misaki turned around in embarrassment as she remembered her high school years.

''Onee chan lets take a picture of you and ryou chan!'' She nodded at her sister and stood with ryou held in her arms.  
''Ryou chan look over there... at the camera'' pointed misaki as ryou was looking at her all the time.  
''He's not used to you looking like a princess, that's why..'' teased Minako.  
But before they could pose properly sakura took their picture.  
''Awwwwww...the two of them look adorable just like mother and son!'' Cooed sakura looking at the picture where misaki held onto ryou and both of them smiling at eachother.

''Ryou chan..come here, its time for your milk'' called out satsuki coming in. But ryou wanted to be with misaki so he hugged her tightly to not let her go.  
''Misaki san!you look beautiful...'' she cheered as there were flowers of moe around her.  
''Thank you satsuki san'' ''Ryou chan come on..your mommy will be with you all your life...so don't worry'' she explained to the little boy.

''M...Mmm...ma...maam!'' he tried to say the new word as the others laughed at his innocence.  
''No ryou chan...say mamma!'' said sakura.  
''Its okay, it takes time he'll get use to it once he grows up. Misaki its good that you don't have to wait for too long...within few weeks he'll start talking'' Reasoned minako.  
Satsuki left with ryou as it was time to feed him, since misaki was busy with her wedding.

Soon they heard a knock on the door as they all looked puzzled,  
''Hello ladies! Get ready there isn't much time'' Said a tall guy with pale lemon green hair and yellowish eyes with bangs hanging on the right side of his face.  
''Tora'' Called out chiyo as she went ahead and hugged him, Igarashi Tora ceo of the Igarashi corporation and also chiyo's husband.  
''Yes my princess...you look beautiful as always'' he complimented as he returned her feelings.  
''Hey are you guys done being all lovey dovey? Seriously guys grow up!'' said a pretty boy with short spiky blonde hair and reddish brown eyes, with few piercing on his left and right ears.  
''Kuuga! you are here..'' cooed sakura looking at her husband Sakurai Kuuga, vocalist of the famous band named Uxmishi.  
''Sakura! looking beautiful as always sweetheart!'' he lightened up embracing his loving wife.  
''Look who is being lovey dovey now?'' Tora teased as chiyo poked him.

''Guys meet misaki, future Mrs. Usui and also...our childhood bestfriend'' Introduced sakura excitedly.  
''What?bestfriend?'' The two asked in unison as they were surprised.  
''Yup and also we work together as well'' Continued chiyo, the two men looked at them in surprise.  
''Nice to meet you umm...Mrs. Usui '' said tora as misaki blushed at her new name.  
''No please you don't have to be so formal...you can call me misaki'' Tora smiled and nodded.  
''Yeah right...the one who is always flirting around is pretending to be the decent one'' Kuuga smirked as tora glared at him.  
''Hey i'm a decent guy why don't you speak for yourself!'' He replied in return, as things got heated up between the two Sakura intruded in between.  
''Guys! stop it will you? Its a special day for misaki and takumi''  
The two guys left as chiyo completed misaki's attire with a cathedral train veil.  
''Misaki lets go'' Said sakura.  
''You guys go ahead..i need to speak to okaa san alone'' The three girls nodded as they left the mother and daughter alone.

''Okaa san..take care of yourself and suzuna..eventhough i'm getting married i'll always be your little misaki'' she held her mother's hands in hers as tears filled her eyes.  
''I can't believe my little girl is all grown up'' cried minako holding her daughter. As tears trickle through misaki's eyes minako caught up and wiped her tears.  
''No dear..you're strong and all the makeup will wash away then sakura will be very furious at you'' The two of them laughed as they remembered the furious sakura.  
''Okaa san...ummm..are you happy?'' she asked shyly.  
''Yes alot! but..are you dear?'' she questioned.  
''That is ..umm... yes i am'' she blushed.  
''Awww you look so cute...its the first time i have seen you blushing...takumi kun is the one to thank to bring out your this side'' she teased.  
''O..okaa san!'' She blushed deeply since even her mother started to tease.  
''Come on..we should go'' As they got ready to leave, misaki's received a call.  
''You go ahead i'll be there soon''  
''Okay but don't take too long'' Minako left as misaki nodded and glanced at her phone.  
'Eh! unknown number?' she puzzled.

''Hello?''  
''Misaki! sweetheart you didn't forget me right dear?'' asked chihaya. Misaki's eyes widened listening to his voice, she was furious as she tried to disconnect his call.  
''Nah Nah... If it was me then i wouldn't do that..first listen to me then go ahead sweetheart'' he warned.  
''What do you want?'' she asked trying to control her anger.  
''You know it already'' he smirked.  
''Tch...forget it, i don't have time for your crap''  
''Ahhh..arrogant as always aren't you darling...that's what i love about you but i was deeply hurt when i heard about your marriage. Well then lets make a deal alright?'' ''Deal?'' she asked puzzled.  
''Yes ofcourse! don't you want me to return your nephew safe and sound?'' he questioned.  
'Ryou chan?' her eyes widened as she frowned, Misaki kept her call on as she ran to the guest room but the cradle was empty. She searched the entire room but couldn't find him.  
'What if he's with satsuki san..but he always sleeps after having his milk... then he is...'  
''So have you confirmed it dear?Anyways i'll be waiting for you at the church backyard...don't be late and don't even think about bringing anyone else okay otherwise you know what i'll do'' he laughed viciously disconnecting the call. Misaki ran towards the backyard holding onto her dress.

She reached the backyard and saw a black BMW and some men in black suits, as her eyes shifted she paled looking at a tall guy in a white yukata with tiny sakura petals printed on it holding onto a baby.  
''Ryou chan!'' she mumbled.  
''So he is important to you ha? Well then i have chose the proper target...'' he smirked. Ryou popped opened his eyes as he heard the commotion. He looked wide eyed and furious at the man holding him, since he remembered the previous encounter he wasn't happy to see him around.  
Chihaya held misaki's hand painfully as soon as she flinched ryou looked at his mother,  
''Ma!'' he called out to misaki but she was trying to get of his grip, ryou looked at him furiously as anger rose over for hurting his mother.  
''Heyyy..what are you doing? heyyy cut it out already, its painful'' he shouted as the little boy had no options except ripping off his hair. Misaki gasped as he pulled him painfully and threw him on the ground,  
''Ryou chan!'' she screamed as got out of his grip but her eyes were filled with fear as tears welled up. But right on time she caught ryou who was going bang on the ground. She sighed at relief,  
''Thank god! you alright ?'' she asked embracing him.

She got up and glared at the brunette ''Get out of here before i call someone to throw you out'' she scowled. But the other person didn't even flinch at this, he made his way towards her.  
''Even if i leave do you really think i'll let go of you? now be a good girl and walk away with me..'' he explained calmly but misaki being herself tried to walk away but he caught her hand.  
''You don't want someone else to pay the price for you right? you know very well how far i can go to make you mine..'' he smirked as she frowned listening to him, but she knew there was no other way to keep her loved ones safe.  
''Okay i'll go with you but in return promise me that you will not even take a second glance over my family'' she asked giving up,  
''Yes sweetheart i promise!''  
''Wait here, i'll be back!'' she ordered since she had to leave ryou in his room.  
''No! i won't be fooled by you again. My men will take you'' She nodded and left with two of chihaya's bodyguard, as they reached the room, Misaki left him in the cradle that was brought from home. Tears rolled up but she regained herself since her little angel would also cry looking at her. Wiping her tears she turned around to leave but ryou caught her dress.  
''Ma!'' he held out his hand as he wanted to go too, misaki let out her dress from his grip,  
''I'm sorry ryou chan,i can't stay with you! I can't put you through this again or your father. Usui will take care of you so be a good boy okay!'' she ruffled his raven tresses. Misaki closed the door leaving tearful ryou calling out for her.

After sometime a blonde was running all around the church to find his bride, but misaki was no where to be found.  
''Misaki!'' he called out as he barged inside the room where ryou was. He looked at his baby who sat in the cradle as tears rolled up.  
''Ryou! What's wrong where's your mother?'' he asked as he couldn't find her and guessing at his crying son he knew that he was the only one who knows about it. But the little boy unable to talk his mind cried in his father's arms.  
His eyes narrowed as many thoughts ran through his mind 'So you left ha!' he clenched his fist in anger.

Misaki reached the place and looked at the huge house but it was a traditional japanese house. She was in a mess with her veil pulled out and her hair out of the bun and her beautiful white dress wrinkled all over.  
She flinched as he pulled her inside and banged on the huge bed, Misaki paled looking at the guy who looked none less than a beast. He shut the door and locked it and made his way to where misaki was. She flinched as he pinned her down on the bed, Misaki tried to kick him but he caught her legs with his. She knew she was trapped and there was no way to escape this time, tears filled her eyes as she remembered takumi's words about depending on him a little bit.  
''Arrogant as always aren't you darling? but this is what i love about you. You are the one person who always makes me exited and angry at the same time'' he smiled viciously.  
Misaki tried to move but couldn't,  
''Let go of me!'' She screamed.  
''No darling...don't even try to run away my mens are standing right ouside the room..remember you are under my roof there is no way to escape...mmmm...misaki looks beautiful in the wedding dress..well let me guess did the person you were going to marry gave you this? Ohhhh then its gonna be fun ripping it off...'' he chuckled staring at her with his cold eyes.  
''just accept your fate and enjoy our first night okay'' He slided her raven tresses from her shoulders as he bent over to kiss. She paled trying to move beneath him but couldn't 'N..no...i don't want this...nooo...' she cried as she remembered a blonde guy with emerald eyes who was always been there for her.  
'USUI!'...  
-

Thank you for the reviews..i'm happy for all your support...at first i thought the story may not be that good but i'm happy now so keep reading and reviewing... see ya in two days...

kittu2001 : yes he does but he doesn't reveal it...don't worry i'll clear things out in the next chaptr.  
Ishita.d : thnx for reviewing.  
ptraryx : yes i'll..thank you

aadra san: thank you for your support

Mademoiselle0986 : thank you dear

shannonjacob21 : Thank you shannon...  
iamlonely : thanks!

Mimi : i'm glad that you liked it.  
Jui2014 : Thank you but you encouraged a lot...and you too update soon okay.

nikunjonafiun : Yeah i know its early for their marriage but that was the plot to let them marry first and fall in love. thanks for the reviews

titaniascarlet4444 : Yes thanks for the idea since i was pretty confused about this chp.  
nafisa18 : sorry sorry..i was quite busy so i couldn't update bt i promise i'll be updating every two days...so do continue reading...thanks...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter : 8 : Misaki is mine!

BANG!  
As the door flew open with a loud noise jolting the two people on the bed, Misaki saw a long figure coming towards the room. The two of them stared at the door in utter shock. Looking at the person her eyes widened and filled with tears.  
''USUI TAKUMI!?'' he exclaimed since he was way too surprised to think through, to see the blonde who seemed furious glaring at him. Misaki inhaled as relief filled through at his arrival but the tears still trickled through her amber eyes. Takumi was fuming in anger but the other person didn't notice since he was rather shocked than to think of something else. There he was standing with a crumpled suit,loosened tie and messy hair, one of the top ceo of the world's well knowned company standing in front of him. But the question was why?...

''Usui!'' misaki mumbled in relief as the brunette looked at her in confusion.  
Takumi glared the brunette who was on top of misaki! her misaki! That was all he wanted to see to loose his temper.  
''You sure know how to manipulate people'' he growled in anger as his bangs covered his fuming blaze. Misaki's eyes widened since she had never seen him like this, he held chihaya by his collar of the kimono and tossed him at the corner just like some garbage. She stared at him as he looked at her with a glint in his eyes. A sudden chill ran through her spine.  
''And you woman...i'll deal with you later'' he muttered pulling her towards him. Chihaya retrieved his senses as he looked at misaki being taken away, he barged and pulled her from takumi's hold. He chuckled in annoyance as his palm unknowingly turned into a fist. Misaki struggled in his grip as the other person got impatient and there goes nothing.

PUNCH!  
Takumi punched him right in between his stomach as the brunette gasped in severe pain holding onto his stomach.  
''Apparently you brought the wrong person'' he glared furiously and picked his woman in his strong arms just like a princess. She blushed at him wide eyed since she could walk herself and felt embarressed but rather kept her mouth shut as he glared her from the corner of his eyes.  
''W-what are you doing?You have mistaken she is mi...''before he could reason out takumi gave a death-glare to him from the corner of his eyes as he turned around to leave.  
''No i haven't because Misaki is MINE!...and don't go around manipulating people's bride and like a dog claiming as your own! And remember the next time i see you anywhere near my wife or my family..i'll make sure to rip you into pieces'' Misaki gulped as she looked at him wide eyed as the words left his mouth but she wasn't the only one who was surprised. Looking at his furious form chihaya gulped an imaginary gulp as he could sense danger. Takumi strode out furiously carrying a blushing misaki in his arms as she unconsiously threw her arms around his neck.  
''tch! so this is the person you were getting married to...interesting!'' he spoke as his bangs covered his eyes and a sly grin appeared on his face.

Misaki felt awkward as he strode past the mens who were groaning in pain,  
'How did he managed to beat them all? alone?' she took a glance at the person who carried her,she felt awkward but didn't utter a word analyzing his mood.  
After they came out of the house misaki looked at the car that was parked outside the gate.  
Takumi looked at her as his eyes softened,  
''Are you alright?'' she nodded.  
''Did he..i mean hurt you by any means?'' he asked since he was worried sick,but she shook her head. He sighed and was glad that he reached on time, he let her down to open the car door. She felt guilty for making him worry like this, sensing the change in her behaviour he came beside and closed the gap between those two. Misaki was taken aback as she was pulled into a air tight hug. Taking in the smell of her raven tresses he smiled but his revealed something different...Pain!  
''Why do you always move ahead without concerning me? What if i was late?can you change anything he would have happened if i was even a second late?Please!let me know as well...we are partners remember...you told me that on the day we first met...to share my burden! I want to share it too!'' he mumbled as his grip on her got listened to every word of his as red tinge spreaded from her cheek to her ears.

''I...I am sorry'' she muttered blushing, her eyes were filled with guilt but there was question looming in her head. He released her to let her sit inside as he drove off but misaki noticed something new a red tinge on his cheeks.  
'Is he? blushing?' she stared at his suprised reactions.  
There was silence between them, misaki looked at him in between a minute or two but couldn't utter a word. Finally takumi broke the silence,  
''We're gonna be late for our wedding''.  
''Wedding?'' she questioned tilting her head, which takumi found rather cute.  
''Yes!''  
''But my dress and your suit!'' she pointed out.  
''Don't worry i have already arranged for that'' he replied as he was proud on his skills.  
''ummm..how did you find me?Nobody knew where i was then how did you?'' she looked at her who seemed curious.  
''Thankfully there were camera's all around the chapel, cedric arranged it.'' She sighed.  
''Did it even once crossed your mind that i ran away from the wedding?'' she asked as this question was troubling her all over. He grinned at her question.  
''Actually i thought that at first but another thing crossed my mind too that was your habit..of facing things and not running away...so that's what caught my attention...so i searched all over for you'' he explained as a unknowing smile touched her lips thinking about the way he cares for her.  
''Ummm..i'm really sorry to put you through this...but i had no options except this...but...i promise to let you know everything from now on..'' she spoke as guilt took her off and she wanted to clear things off before it creates distance between them. He was glad she said that, smiling at her confession he nodded to the blushing misaki.

As they reached misaki saw sakura leaning on the wall and chiyo walking back and forth. The two of them were worried but most of all she was guilty to put them in this condition.  
Her eyes softened as she got down from the car and called out to them.  
''Misaki!'' cried sakura as she hugged her followed by chiyo who was almost on the verge of crying. She held them dearly as tears formed in her eyes.  
''Are you alright?he didn't touch you right?'' frowned chiyo as she took her form.  
''No...usui arrived on time and saved me..''she spoke glancing at him as heat crept her cheeks.  
''Takumi its all thanks to you...'' thanked sakura.  
''You girls should get ready we'll be late'' Said tora coming out followed by kuuga.  
''Are you alright?'' asked kuuga as misaki gave them a cheerful nod.  
The three of them left since takumi had to change too.

''Misaki.. ryou chan won't stop crying, you should take a look at him first'' suggested sakura as they went in.

''What about okaa san and suzuna? she asked terrified.  
''Don't worry we took care of them'' she nodded in relief and protested towards the room.  
She opened the door and found her little angel in the cradle weeping continuously.  
''Ryou chan...'' she called to the little boy as tears trickled through her amber eyes, she remembered the first time she met him it was the same. Ryou took a glance of her and turned away ignoring her call. Misaki gasped at first but understood his behaviour, she made her way through,picking him up in her embrace she kissed him on the cheeks.  
''Ryou chan...I'm so sorry... i promise to be at your side always and never leave you alone...mamma will be here with you always''She said embracing him as tears fell out of her eyes. As soon as he heard her say that he brightened and smiled but hearing his dear mother cry ached his heart as he turned around and wiped her tears. Since misaki didn't hear any response except he was staring her the whole time,she started to tickle him.

''Ma...hahaha...ah...maam!'' He laughed and sniffed a little bit, sakura and chiyo watched them carefully as smiled reached their lips.

Misaki attired again in a white A-line, cathedral train lace dress. With sweet heart neckline that revealed her shoulder lines beautifully and white beads embroided at the bottom line of the dress and beautiful white lace peep toe pump heels. Her hair tied in a tight bun with her bangs combed to a side bang. ''Sakura,chiyo are you guys done?'' She questioned as the two of them gave a finishing touch to her dress with a royal train veil.  
''Come on lets bring you to your takumi'' teased chiyo holding misaki's dress as sakura took ryou in her arms. But the little boy's eyes were locked on the bride the whole way, scared to let go of her again.  
The four of them stood at the chapel doors and waited for another bridesmaid who joined them within a minute.  
''Onee chan where were you?we were worried..woah...what happened to your dress?'' she questioned.  
''Ummm...sorry suzuna there was an important call that i had to attend and during that time my dresses got messed out that's why i changed into these'' she replied as her sister nodded, but later felt sorry for lying to her.

''Onee chan don't panic now...we are already half way through'' said suzuna.  
''Yes misaki you have quite a catch there...one of the top buisness man like Usui Takumi and he is quite handsome too'' sakura cooed.  
''Sakura! you have a handsome husband too remember?'' said chiyo.  
Misaki blushed as red as an apple but moreover she was nervous. The doors opened and revealed a beautiful chuch decorated with white flowers. Everyone stared back as misaki walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of white roses. For once in her life she didn't wanted anyone's attention since she was already nervous. But the crowd was not that much since takumi only invited his business partners and few employees and family members.

She looked up to be greeted by those emerald eyes that was waiting patiently for her. He was attired in a black suit with white tie matching the bride and white rose pinned at his chest. He looked heavenly. Her eyes never left his face.'She looks beautiful just like an angel landed from heaven just for me' he thought. Three of them sat on the first bench with their husbands as suzuna sat with her mother holding ryou,who sat beside patricia.  
''Ryou chan look your parents are getting married'' mumbled patricia.

As she came close, takumi held out his hand, she looked at him wide eyed blushing but took his hand anyway. They both looked at the priest who was saying his prayers.  
The little boy was continuously mumbling under his breath but finally spoke,  
''Mamma...'' he called out cheerfully, everyone looked at him including the bride and groom in surprise as it was the first time he called her that, he smiled at misaki who smiled back. She turned around to face her groom who was speechless.

''Do you Usui Takumi take ayuzawa misaki as your lawfully wedded wife,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse,for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish from this day forward till death do you apart?'' asked the priest.  
''Yes i do''he answered grinning at misaki who was trying to hide her embarressment.

''Do you Ayuzawa Misaki take Usui Takumi as your lawfully wedded husband,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse,for richer,for poorer,in sickness and in health,to love and to cherish from this day forward till death do you apart?''.  
''Y...yes i... do''she blushed looking down.  
''You can exchange your rings'' said the priest. Suzuna brought the rings to them. As takumi slipped the ring he said his vow.  
''I promise to love and care for you, and i will try in every way to be worthy of your love. i wll always be honest with you, kind,patient and forgiving. I also promise you to be on time but most of all, i promise to be a true and loyal friend to you''. Hearing his vow most of them were in tears. Misaki was rather touched as she did the same slipping the ring.  
'' I promise to help you love life,to always hold you with tenderness, and to have patience that love demands. I promise to help you with parent hood. To speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they're not, and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home''. she finished as she turned red as tomato.  
''Wow! misaki pulled it off with that speech'' surprised chiyo.  
That caught him off guard as his eyes widened ,but it was true that she always does something unexpected and surprises him. He smiled at her when she looked at him blushing. Her amber eyes were stuck on the caring emerald ones.

''From the power vested upon me i declare you man and wife, you may kiss the bride'' said the priest.  
Both of them were silent, 'k..ki..kiss... i totally forgot about that...now what?'. Looking at misaki he held her hand and said

''This time i did every single thing properly starting from the proposal to this so..lets complete the ceremony properly'' she looked at him wide eyed and blushed deeply trying to find a reason.  
''W..what..do y...ummmm'' her amber eyes widened ,since before she could finish he kissed her. Every one cheered for them as they had their kiss. Misaki blushed looking at him as he smiled widely. 'M-my..f..first..k..ki...kisss' she was embarrasssed to heaven as she looked down. Takumi realizing and reading her thoughts replied

''Well it was my first kiss too'' he teased as misaki blushed a deep shade of red.  
''P..Pervert'' she whispered as he chuckled.

They had their after wedding party where everyone enjoyed but their family and friends had their own time . Everyone came to congratulate them, patricia and minako made their way in as they smiled.  
''Takumi...i am so happy for you and misaki you look like an angel dear'' patricia cooed.  
Ryou who was in patricia's hold struggled to go to his mother.

''Okay okay i know you want to go'' she smiled at ryou. As misaki held her baby who was very happy to be in her arms also pulled his father by his suit. Takumi who was a little bit surprised looked at him as he smiled to his father. He smiled back at him, seeing this everyone smiled but misaki was the happiest to see them like this.

''Okay guys its time for photos and cake'' cheered kuuga. Misaki picked the knife as takumi kept his hand on hers, while cutting the cake sakura took a picture. Misaki was blushing throughout the wedding but it was rather amusing for her husband to see her like this.  
''Onee chan come on feed him!'' teased suzuna.  
'' No! i..i can't'' she stammered. As takumi took a piece of cake and fed her. She looked at him wide eyed as the on her cheeks went more deep.  
''Come on misaki...now its your turn!'' cooed sakura as all of their friends cheered for her. She glanced at him who was grinning at her cuteness. She held out a piece of cake to her husband, as he ate licking her fingers. Misaki embarressed at his actions tried to cover her shyness as takumi smiled in return.  
'She's cute'.  
''Misaki stand with your husband'' cooed sakura. Misaki gave ryou to her mother and stood with takumi blushingly.

''Hey come show us some love'' teased tora as takumi glared him.  
''What? remember you guys did the same when i got married'' groaned tora.  
''Hey what do you mean? you teased the hell out of me on my wedding tora...remember''taunted kuuga as he remembered his wedding.  
Takumi snaked his arm around misaki and pulled her near him, as she blushed for the pic. They took photo with ryou where misaki held him dearly and takumi held her and his son. After some time they all finished with photos and were tired.  
''Misaki, takumi kun its getting late you should go and have dinner, ryou's is already asleep'' informed minako holding the baby.  
''Okay...'' They all had their dinner and bid their byes to eachother.

''Onee chan your things are already kept in the car'' suzuna informed. Misaki nodded and hugged her mother dearly.  
''Misaki take care of your new family and come home when you have time'' she cried.  
''Yes mom...i will'' mumbled misaki holding back her tears.  
All their friends congratulated them as they left to start a new life... a new beginning...

-  
Thank you guys for all your reviews... it always encourages me...  
untill next time...see ya...


	9. Chapter 9

Chp : 9 : Forever in your arms!

As they drove home he peeked at his wife who was cradling their son in her arms.  
''He's fast asleep?'' He asked.  
''Yeah...he must be tired with the wedding and people,he is not use to all this and didn't even have his afternoon nap'' she replied.  
''You remember his routines already?'' he asked in a surprised tone.  
''Y-yes, apparently i am a mother of a seven month old...so i figured i should know everything'' she replied with a smile, but takumi could see a blush on her cheeks.  
''But...'' she stumbled.  
''But what?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.  
''We still haven't discussed with our boss about the resignation'' she stressed.  
''We?you mean sakura and chiyo too...'' he asked confused. She nodded.  
''We have been always together and they too want to settle down for good...'' she said thinking about the time when they discussed it.  
Takumi took her hand in his and said ''Don't worry things will work out''.  
Heat crept her face but she nodded with his comment. She knew that things will work out since her friends are there with her and from now on he will be too.

As they reached home misaki looked at the huge house and sighed. Takumi noticed her frown and asked,  
''What's wrong?''  
Ah...ummmm..nothing'' she startled.  
''So you are worried about the house... am i right? '' He smirked, misaki seemed surprised by his answer. He kept his hand on her head and gave a slow pat, she was startled by the sudden feeling as she stared at him with her huge amber eyes that looked very calm and happy.  
''don't think too much i know its huge for three people but its alright for now...'' he smirked that all it took to blow up her anger.  
''Y-you! you are...mmmm...stop reading my mind alien!'' she shouted her lungs out.  
''Shhhh...Misaki you don't want our son to wake up right?'' he hissed in a seducing manner. The deep redness crept all over her cheeks as a sudden chill ran over her spine. Cedric opened the door since she was having difficulty getting up in the fluffy white dress.

''Can you hold him for a moment?'' she asked cedric. She tried to get out of the car,but couldn't, just on the queue takumi extended his hand, she looked at him and hesitated but either way held his hand. Blushing as their hands were held together she calmed her hearbeat that was speeding up.  
'I-its a-alright..its not the f-first t-time r-r-right!'

She let go of his hand and took ryou, mumbling a small thanks to cedric. Takumi snaked his arm around her waist and took her inside.

''come on lets go inside...'' he said calmly she blushed looking at the hand that held her protectively.  
Satsuki and subaru welcomed them as satsuki went 'moeee'.

''S-satsuki san...'' she surprised.

''Its alright she will be fine'' he assured two of them took a glance of the sleeping baby in misaki's arms,

''I am happy that you are here for takumi sama and ryou chan...'' satsuki cheered up.

''Thank you satsuki san'' she replied as bangs covered her eyes in embarrassment with a pink hue on her cheeks. He looked at his wife's face, the face that always brings up smile on his face and brightens up his day. Eyes that always revealed every single feeling of her heart like a mirror.  
''Your bags are upstairs,Do you anything else misaki san'' asked satsuki. Misaki shook her head.  
''Then we will be leaving now''she said. Bowing to their master they left closing the door.  
''ummmm...don't you feel lonely in this house?'' she asked looking around.  
His eyes seemed far, he seemed far remembering all those times. Understanding his quietness she held his hand hesitantly, saying she's there with him always. His eyes widened at her touch, then eyes softened realizing that he was no more alonel.

He tightened his grip on her hand, misaki blushed looking at him. He smiled taking ryou from her,she looked at him confused. Understanding her expression he replied

'' your dress is heavy you should hold on to it while climbing stairs''.  
'' Yeah...thanks...'' she nodded and took hold of her dress. As they reached misaki opened the door , and entered their room. She looked at the room and smiled.  
The room was huge with a king size bed,fluffy pillows, balcony and the walk in closet with a sliding glass door, there was a small book shelf that misaki found curious about since she liked reading books.  
''Do you like it?'' he asked as he laid their baby on the bed.  
''uhhh?''  
''I mean the room ...do you like it?'' he explained. Misaki gave a small nod that brought smile to his lips.

Misaki found her bags kept neatly, she went to open it as she heard him say

''If you want you can shower here, i will use the other one in the next room''

''Ummmm...'' before she could reply takumi gave a sly smile and asked.  
''Or do you wanna join me in the shower?'' he smirked. Her eyes widened at his comment as heat crept her cheeks.  
''Shut up you pervert! i definetely don't want to do that!'' she shouted. He covered her mouth with his palms, silenting her as she glared at him. Sighing a bit he finally moved his hands as she replied.  
''you go in first i will wait here'' she said looking at her angel who was sleeping soundly on the bed. Understanding her he gave a slight nod and went in, Misaki opened her bag and took out the clothes to wear. While moving around the room her eyes fell on her little angel 'Oh his clothes!' she helped with his clothes while he was asleep.

'25years but already a mom ha' she smiled looking at her baby.

When takumi came out misaki was looking through his book shelf.  
''You can go now'' he said. She turned back and became pale.  
''WHY ARE'NT YOU WEARING YOUR CLOTHES YOU PERVERT?'' she scowled pointing towards the white towel that hung over his waist revealing his well tonned body.  
''Ehhh..i thought misa chan wanted to see me like this'' he pouted. Misaki blushed at his childlike behaviour.  
''Who told you that i liked to see you half naked? she hissed. He took a step ahead as misaki took one back until her back touched the wall.  
''So do you want to see me entirely naked? how alluring'' he whispered beside her ear in a seducing tone. A shiver ran through her spine at his comment, she pushed him and ran off to the shower. Shutting the door she held her heart that was pounding rapidly. She looked at herself in the mirror as she noticed her face that changed alot since his arrival in her life. The deep blush that always remained on her cheeks and the thumping of her heart at his presence, everything was new to her.  
On the other hand takumi was pretty sure he heard her scream 'pervert'. He chuckled at her reactions,

'now that we are married i don't know how long i can keep myself away from pursuing you' He looked at his innocent raven haired boy sleeping soundly, he smiled and thought of the only person who brought happiness to his life and home.

Misaki came in after sometime wearing blue shorts and white t shirt. She looked around the room to find no one but her baby sleeping, she searched for her husband but he was no where to be found, that's when her eyes found a lonely figure in the balcony, relieved by this she joined him.  
''What are you doing here?''she asked looking at him.  
''nothing...'' he replied but his eyes said otherwise.  
''It doesn't seem so,you seemed umm...if anything is bothering you then you...can share it with me..'' she concerned. Smiling at her innocence he answered her question.  
''I was wondering what kind of spy you are?''  
''W-what do you mean?'' she frowned at his question.  
''You can't even protect yourself from a guy who doesn't have any skills that you have mastered. Am i right?'' he chuckled coldly. She clenched her fists as anger took her off, but rather tried to calm herself.  
''I-I told you my reasons..''  
''That's a reason you're giving yourself, or do you hold some feelings for him?'' his eyes peered through her as misaki's eyes widened at his question.  
'Do i? No! i hate him!then why couldn't i?' As many thoughts crossed her mind the blonde noticed the frown on her face. Sighing to himself he cheered her up.  
''Come on that's enough...if our son wakes up then it would be difficult for us to make him sleep and i'm so tired!'' he reasoned to bring her back from her thoughts. But her mind was filled with questions, looking at her little angle she calmed a bit and trailed behind takumi.

''If he sleeps in between then it would be problematic for us and for him too'' Takumi explained.  
''But he won't sleep in the cradle'' she reasoned.  
'Please let him sleep in between..please otherwise...Ahhhh'' heat crept her cheeks thinking about the possibility of her sleeping in his arms. beside him.  
''Then we don't have a choice'' He smirked. Misaki felt a shiver at his smirk.  
Soon he came out of the closet with some pillows, arranging it on one of the corner of the bed he smiled.  
''There! now we don't have to worry, there will be plenty of space for him to roll around'' Misaki blushed a deep red as a cherry since she have to sleep beside him.  
Takumi let ryou take the corner that was safely covered in pillows and let misaki take the space beside their son. Pulling on a blanket on them he laid beside his wife. Switching off the lights he turned around and faced her back.  
''Good night misaki''  
''Ummm..good night usui'' Her heart was pounding at their closeness but there was also a feeling of relief.  
'W-why is my heart pounding like this? I-I can feel his breath on my cheeks..h-his b-breath, the feel of his lips, his lips were soft and warm during the k-ki...ARGHHHHHH! No i'm turning into a pervert like him..i should just go to sleep'  
Closing her eye lids tightly she pulled up the blanket on her face and slept peacefully.

-  
Sorry guys...so busy these days and two days ago i got a fever and still recovering from it...i know its not much ...but the next chp will be soon and with lots of romance...  
Thank you for all your support...your reviews always encourage me...see ya...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter : 10 :Mornings!

Another beautiful day arrived, its beautiful because of the three persons who seemed to be the happiest of all. But they all were in deep slumber yet even in their dreams they held eachother tightly.

The huge walker mansion looked beautiful with the trees that breeze by the wind .The chill wind blowed the pretty crimson curtains and past through it the cold breeze reached the raven haired girl. Her raven tresses played with the wind as she tried to cover herself from the cold. Misaki embraced her little angel in her warmth as the raven haired boyclinged onto his mother's clothes trying to find his comfyness and warmth. With his head slightly tilted onto his mother's chest but, there was someone else present as well. A blonde who gave his warmth to his beloved wife with his loving embrace.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by the beauty of nature. The flying curtains and past through it the beautiful early morning sunrise. A smile approached her lips looking at the view, slowly her eyes shifted towards the small form. Her little baby in his white onsie with small brown bears printed on it slept in peace with his one hand clinged onto her clothes and a thumb finger in his mouth seemed cute in his sleep which widened his mother's smile. The little boy shifted a bit as the wind played with his bangs. He tried to push off his bangs in his sleep since it tickled his eyes. Misaki let out a slow chuckle at his cuteness 'My cute baby angel' she smiled pushing off his raven bangs away from his eyes.

Misaki's hand shifted towards her stomach as she startled. 'Eh? When did my stomach became so...ummm...hard?'. Her eyes widened when took the form of the thing that was on her stomach.  
'Hand? But whose?...' her sight shifted towards her stomach and found a hand that embraced her closely. It all came back to her, her wedding, their conversation, his half naked body everything came back as heat crept all over her face. 'I-Im m-married!' she looked at the ring on her finger,a smile reached her lips.

Her cheeks were like tomato with the deep blush, soon she felt herself being pulled towards a warm chest. Takumi twisted a little in his sleep and pulled his wife towards him. The two of them were so close that she could feel his heart beat on her back. Misaki's heart pounded at the closeness with her cheeks all flustered, unknowing to herself her body moved towards him a bit. The wind played with the raven haired boy's tresses and he rolled off to the corner, a bit away from misaki. But she didn't realize it due to her body entangled with her husband's.

Takumi slowly opened his emerald orbs and felt his wife he gazed at her back who was in his arms. A playful smile reached his lips as he slowly tilted his head and nuzzled on her neck through her raven tresses. Misaki's eyes widened as she startled at the sudden gesture. A sudden chill ran through her spine alarming her every single cell in her body. Misaki turned around a bit clutching on the sheet,and faced the blonde who was astonished by her beauty. With her flustered face that seemed appealing, her lips red as cherry, her amber eyes wide open but innocence filled in it and her raven tresses tangled but looked alluring. Takumi gulped an imaginative gulp at the appealing view of his beautiful wife.

He pulled her in a tight embrace trying to control himself, Misaki on the other hand was stunned by this. She was too surprised to push him away or get out of his grip. Although her heart never wanted to push him off, neither her body allowed it. Her heart pounded at the embrace and the blush spreaded throughout her body. Takumi loosened his grip to face her. Unknowingly her hands planted on his broad chest, as she felt the heat that spread all over his chest just by her one touch. Misaki never knew what she could do to him just by one touch.

Takumi tried to take a glance of his blushing wife who was deeply embarrassed and hid her face on his chest. He moved his right hand from her back and tilted her chin so that she could face him. Takumi's eyes widened at her flushed face who looked none less than a angel from heaven. Misaki kept her gaze down the entire time as her dear husband was staring her all the time.

He cupped one of her cheek and felt the heat rose up with his every touch but he knew what he can do to her, what his touches can make her feel and also knew that no one else can do that. Misaki wanted to push him away by all means but her body restrained her every action and her heart as well. With all the shyness she shifted her gaze slowly towards her blonde as their eyes met.

Takumi was drawn into the deep amber pool and misaki already lost all her senses as she lost herself to him. The two of them melted in eachother's gaze, the warmth they felt was amazing and was nothing compared to their normal hugs. Takumi tilted his head a little,closed his eyes and unknowingly his soft red lips planted a sweet and warm kiss on her forehead. Misaki stared at him wide eyed trying to know his intentions but what she discovered was more heart warming than anything else. His eyes revealed every feeling, love and care for her.

''Ummm...mamma!'' the little boy looked at the surrounding searching for his mother, since his back was faced towards her he didn't knew her presence. Slowly his amber eyes filled in tears . Takumi and misaki came back to the reality as they heard their baby's cry. Misaki rolled around to reach out to ryou.  
''Ryou chan, i'm here'' she called out. Ryou turned around as he heard his mother's voice, his eyes brightened at the glance of his parents who were looking at him worriedly. Misaki wiped out his tears and embraced him in a tight hug to confort him. The raven haired boy clinged onto his mother's clothes to feel her warmth and love for him.

'W-what happened just now? W-W-Why did i ? What will he think about me ? How will i face him? A-and t-that k-kiss!' She tightly closed her eyes trying to forget about it but it always came back, his eyes, his soft lips. She blushed deeply remembering about it, even the place where he kissed still felt hot. Many emotions flowed through but she couldn't get it, unaware of her own feelings she was deeply confused.

Takumi looked at his wife who faced her back on him, he ruffled his hair thinking about the things he did a few moments ago. If not their baby, he was sure he would have done something that he would later regret about. 'What happened to me? i have never been like this! i lost my control and kissed her! What would she think of me?' He was more worried about their relation as they were always being themselves with each other. Him teasing and her screaming there was no room for mask, they didn't had to hide their true self with each other. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands trying to cool down.

Misaki turned around and glanced at him but he was in his own thoughts, she felt guilty as the situation got out of her control even the atmosphere felt awkward.  
Sleeping on his stomach ryou looked at his mother whose eyes were on takumi, slowly tilting up his head he took a glance of his father.  
''Da!'' he called out smiling at him, takumi looked at his son and also his wife. Misaki blushed as he stared her, she looked everywhere but him.

He had to do something to get them out of this awkward atmosphere, so he sat up on the bed and held out his hands towards ryou. The little boy extended his small arms, Misaki smiling at his innocence sat up and picked him. Takumi held ryou's hands as ryou jumped onto his embrace. With his strong arms around the little form he planted a kiss on his head, she smiled looking at them.

''Mamma'' he called out to her asking her to join them in the hug, unable to understand him she looked at him confused.  
But takumi got the signal and shifted a bit towards her, as a pink tinge appeared on her face at their closeness. Ryou caught her arm asking her to joining in, but she was too embarrassed to do so. Soon she was pulled into a loose hug, she stared at takumi in amusement. But she was rather happy to be a part of the small family.

Takumi sighed as he twisted the knob of the shower ' I have to be careful next time, i almost ruined everything...But...her eyes and those..lips'. A pink hue appeared on his cheeks as his grin slowly turned into a chuckled thinking about her, how much he adored his wife and most of all her presence itself brought happiness to his home.  
Misaki held her baby as she held

'' Eh?'' she stared at her husband with wide eyes as blush appeared on her cheeks.

''D-don't stand there half naked you perverted alien! put on some clothes!'' she screamed. He chuckled a bit at her shyness but he knew well everything was alright. There was no more awkwardness in the atmosphere anymore.

Takumi wore a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, as he came out of the closet.  
''C-can you h-help me with ryou chan's bath?'' she stuttered. The blonde was surprised at first but then he gave a small nod.  
''Then i'll fill in the bath tub'' He replied heading towards the washroom.  
Misaki undressed her little boy and followed her husband to the shower. Takumi bent down to check the temperature since the hot water could burn his little child's skin.  
Misaki placed ryou inside the tub but the raven haired boy wouldn't let go of his mother. She sat on the knees to be with him, Takumi looked at his little family and smiled.  
Soon he was covered with water as ryou splashed water all over his father.  
''Pfft'' She laughed out loud looking at her husband, but soon felt wet as the little boy splashed out the water again.  
''Ehhhhhh?'' This time it was misaki who was looking at him dumb struck as takumi laughed out catching his stomach.  
Watching his parents ryou too smiled and splashed more water, the three of them were so engaged in their activities that they didn't realize the presence of two middle aged woman peeking from the door.

''Ahhhhhh! O-okaa san!'' Misaki blushed and exclaimed in two woman smiled at them and nodded. Misaki was too embarrassed to talk but her husband was calm as always.  
''Mom What are you doing here?'' he asked to the other blonde who gave a smile instead.  
''Why ?can't we check on our kids?'' asked patricia.  
''Yes you can...'' he replied. He knew his mother was always like that but to know that his wife's mother is the same was a little bit funny.  
''Misaki dear, we'll be downstairs so you can take your time'' She blushed a deep red while a pink tinge appeared on takumi's cheeks.  
As the ladies left takumi composed himself and continued bathing their son while misaki was still blushing,and helped him.

After the warm bath the couple sighed since now they knew that it would be better to bathe him before they have theirs. Takumi helped out with ryou's clothes while misaki sat on the corner of the bed.  
'My life is over!'  
She seemed gloomy and just on the queue takumi noticed her.  
''What's wrong?'' he asked in concern, that brought the raven haired girl from her deep thoughts.  
''Ehh!n-nothing'' She stuttered in embarrassment. He gave her a warm smile while asking again.  
''Are you worried that your mother will tease you?''  
''A-ahhhh you perverted alien stop reading my thoughts'' she screamed but that only brought laughter to the other person.  
'' She's going to tease me all my life and suzuna too'' she sighed.  
''Suzuna?'' He asked.  
''Ah ah...Okaa san will tell her everything...since she cannot control her exitement and if its about me then i'm sure she will'' she answered but her gloominess was growing more and more. Takumi knowing her concerns held her hands into his, as she looked at him and their eyes met. Seconds passed and minutes passed but the two of them were so drowned in each other's eyes that they didn't notice their son who was staring at them for some time.  
''Mamma! DA!'' he called which brought the two out of their thoughts.

Misaki's was deeply embarrassed by her behaviour, somewhere in her heart she had a warm feeling about them but there was still time for her to realize those feelings.  
''S-sorry ryou chan'' she picked her little baby who smiled instead at the feel of his dear mother. Takumi searched his closet for clothes since he was all wet after the fun bathe.  
He came out wearing a black jeans and white t-shirt, Misaki stared at him as he closed the door. As he turned around their eyes met again, heat crept all over her face since she was caught staring. She was utterly embarrased this time, after picking some clothes from her bag she headed towards the shower and closed the door with a bang.  
Takumi stared at the door for quite a while just to take a glance of his beautiful wife.

After sometime misaki came back wearing blue shorts and pink lemon yellow t-shirt with her wet bangs and her hair tied into a bun she looked dreamy. Takumi on the other hand was staring at the all over and was lost in his thoughts.  
''Our mother's would be waiting for us'' she said bringing him back from his thoughts.  
''Yeah'' he replied with a smile, misaki's eyes widened and blush appeared again. She carried her little boy and headed towards the stairs to cover her embarrassment.  
He stood up and looked at his room while ruffling his hair.  
''My misaki!'' he said but those two words were filled with love, care, concern,trust,possessiveness and determination to make her fall in love. But he knew the progress has already started, He sighed and opened the door and followed his wife's trails.

-  
So sorry guys for the late update...i was really busy so i couldn't complete this chapter.  
But thank you all for the reviews and encouragement.  
Please do R&R, and share all your thoughts about this story with me...next update will be in three days...  
See ya...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter : 11 : Girls and secrets

The first morning after their wedding felt good but there was some tension going on between the two middle aged woman, But what was it?

''Misaki sweetheart come here '' Called out patricia smiling to the raven haired girl.  
''Misaki my baby!'' said minako pulling her in a tight hug but in between them the little boy was all smashed though he liked it.  
''O-okaa san! d-dnt say like that!'' She stuttered thinking about a certain alien who was trailing behind her, the woman chuckled at her cuteness.  
''Don't worry i didn't hear it...'baby'..''he teased while standing beside her as misaki blushed a deep red but was rather furious at him. As the three of them laughed at her childness and cuteness, patricia noticed the change in her son, a good change.  
''Sorry for the early arrival but it was necessary so we had to'' Apologised minako to the couple.  
''What wrong mom?'' he frowned. The woman's face paled and was serious at the moment.  
''Your grandfather is coming back from england today...since he was unable to attend the wedding'' as soon as the words left her mouth takumi seemed furious. Misaki noticed the sudden change in her husband's aura but rather kept quiet.  
''What's his reason for coming here?'' asked takumi gritting his teeth.  
''He has organised a party in your honour misaki...to welcome you to the family...That's why i came here to talk to you dear'' continued patricia. Misaki looked at them wide eyed, patricia handed ryou to takumi since she had to speak with misaki alone. Soon the two of them left and found themselves in the study.

As they were in patricia took a seat on the huge couch and held onto misaki's hand asking her to take the seat beside.  
''Misaki...my son is not very fond of my father, that's why i brought you here'' she said but clearly misaki could see guilt in her eyes just like the time when her mother revealed about her sister. She felt bad for the woman, more than that she realized how much little she knew about her husband.  
''Aunt patricia...I don't know what made you feel so guilty, i dn't even know what to say but...i know whatever you did was for the sake of others eventhough you were hurt by those decisions'' Patricia's eyes widened at her comment, for a moment she felt happy that atleast there is someone who understands her apart from minako. Composing herself she replied.  
''I came here to suggest you that... My father is a very prideful man and he doesn't forgive those who breaks his trust so be careful and choose your words properly while speaking to him ...but... after meeting you properly i realize there is no need for all those suggestions'' she smiled looking at misaki.

''Although i'm proud with my decisions about making you my son's bride eventhough circumstances made your sister to be his bride...but i'm relieved now...you are here for my son and grandson'' she patted her head, misaki on the otherhand nodded and felt very warm around her just like she feels when she's beside her mother.  
The two of them left the study after their short conversation, as they were on the way to the living room patricia ordered,  
''From now on call me mom just like my son calls, you are also my daughter misaki..and this an order'' she said grinning with a glint in her eyes. Misaki sweated a bit.  
''O-okay mom!'' replied misaki forcing a smile.  
'She's just like him...or rather i should say that he got his habit from his mother' she thought sweating badly thinking about how she has to spend her life with these kind of people.

''Takumi kun?'' called minako to the blonde who was currently busy playing with his son. Since misaki wasn't around and to divert his attention,  
''Yes?'' he questioned. The woman frowned a bit before asking but felt necessary to ask.  
''Are you happy with my daughter?i know its early to ask since you two are just married but still..'' there was a slight guilt on her face.  
''Actually i'm thankful to mizuna...if it wasn't her then i would have never met misaki under such circumstances, neither she would have agreed for the marriage'' he replied with a smile. Tears welled up in minako's eyes, she wanted to see him smile like that for a long time but couldn't make him.  
''Then i'm glad...i know that she is stubborn ans sometimes doesn't understand one's feelings but she cares for everyone one around her and loves them in her own way'' she replied wiping up a single tear. Takumi kept a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he is always there for her, as it brought a wide smile on minako face.

''Looks like the two of you have a great bonding with eachother'' grinned patricia with misaki trailing behing her.  
''Yes! quite so just like you are with my daughter'' answered minako as the two of them chuckled which brought smile to the couple's face.  
Takumi took a look at his wife who eyes were laid on their mothers, 'its all because of you misaki..their smiles, happiness everything...you brought back the life of this house...'  
The amber eyed girl turned around only to find her husband's eyes laid upon her, a sudden blush appeared as she tried to cover upthe embarrassment.  
''Mamma!'' shouted ryou getting everyone's attention on him. The small boy tried to get out of his father's grip, understanding his actions takumi handed him back to misaki. Soon the little boy bounced into his mother's hold and looked at her with a cute smile. Clinging onto her clothes he laid his small head on her chest. Misaki held him closely since she was quite busy from yesterday to pay aatention to him.  
''Ryou chan is quite attached in such a little time..isnt he?'' asked the blonde woman.  
''Yes! she knows the magic to capture one's heart'' he replied staring at the girl of his dreams who indeed blushed at his sudden comment. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two who was quite surprised at first but rather knew this was to happen, since we are talking about misaki.

''And what about you my dear?'' Asked patricia in a teasing way, surprising everyone in the room. Heat crept over all her face as takumi's bangs covered his face as a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.  
''You'll know soon enough'' he answered surprising everyone of them and also embarrassing his wife as the blush deepened.  
''Well well why don't you invite your friends takumi and you too misaki dear...'' suggested patricia. The two of them nodded.  
''We'll be leaving then...see you in the evening'' said minako. the two of them headed towards their room biding their byes to their respective mother's.  
''i didn't expect this kind of answer from your son! that really surprised me'' said minako looking widely at her friend. She chuckled a bit at her friend's cuteness,  
''Your daughter is the reason for my son's happiness'' said patricia as the two of them headed out of the house.

''Sakura, chiyo''  
''Misaki`` what's up early in the morning'' asked sakura yawning.  
''Good morning misaki!'' greeted chiyo.  
''Morning chiyo..i need to talk to you guys''  
''What is it misaki? worried chiyo.  
''Takumi's grandfather is coming tonight from england and has organized a party so you guys should come too''  
''Party`` oh wow ...but misaki is it alright for us to come?'' frowned sakura.  
''Yeah...Misaki its a family part isn't it?''  
''Actually your husband's should have got the call by now from usui''  
''Yeah it seems so'' replied chiyo looking at her husband who was busy on call.  
''Well then what are we waiting for lets go for shopping'' cheered sakura.  
''But sakura you already have so many dresses''  
''Misaki you know how exited she gets about shopping and its no use persuading her''  
''yeah you are right...'' sighed misaki.  
The three of them agreed to meet eachother in an hour and so they did...

''U-usui'' she called out to takumi who was busy with documents in his study.  
''What hapened?''  
''I-im going with sakura and chiyo for shopping'' she informed.  
''Ohhh''  
''I-i tried to talk this out but sakura wouldn't listen so..'' she explained.  
''Its alright i have some errands to run so take your time''  
''O-okay!'' she nodded and was about to leave as takumi held her hand. Soon she was pulled in a tight embrace.  
''Be careful...and also..'' he pulled back and kept a gold credit card on the palm.  
''You'll need money right..'' he said and looked into her eyes.  
''N-no... i have money with so you don't have to worry'' she replied blushing since his eyes was laid upon her for the whole time.  
''Please..i request'' he pleaded with his puppy eyes which misaki couldn't resist.  
''O-okay'' she stutterred blushing, embarrassed by their closeness and the look on his face.

Soon the three of them reached the decided place and so they decided on the shop.  
They found themselves in between varieties of party dresses, the three of them looked around untill they heard a voice.  
''Welcome, i'm yuki...'' introduced the brunette girl. The three of them greeted her,  
''So ladies what kind of outfit are you looking for?''  
''Well we are looking for a stunning party dress for the three of us'' cooed sakura.  
''Please come this way'' leaded the brunette to a room filled with prettiest party dresses.  
''WOW!'' the three of them said in unison.  
''````` i can't believe my eyes...so many cute dresses``````'' cheered sakura as chiyo and misaki chuckled at her childishness.  
They tried many dresses but found none of their liking, after getting tired of trying they lost all the hope to find a cute dress, just then...  
''Ladies thank you for the wait! these are the new arrivals from Master Aoi's collection...'' the brunette brought a lot of newly arrived dresses. They knew aoi since he was the one who designed misaki's wedding dress. Soon sakura and chiyo found a dress of their liking. But it was difficult for misaki to do so.

''```Misaki````` this is the one... you have to buy this!'' cooed sakura.  
''w-what?''she blushed since the dress revealed half of her cleavage.  
''it looks good on you'' explained chiyo.  
''N-no way! i tried this because you guys insisted but i won't wear this...its way too revealing...'' she reasoned.  
''You know sometimes you should wear it for the sake of the one you love ar the one who loves you''  
''One i love or ONE WHO LOVES ME?'' misaki was all flustered thinking about stuffs.  
''Yes````chiyo is right...takumi will be delighted to see you in this```''  
''S-sakura!''  
''Come on lets buy this for you, its kind of getting late now''  
''But i have to say compared to our high school days your sizes has increased...if you know what i'm talking about````'' teased sakura.  
''Yes yes takumi would be really happy and i'm pretty sure he won't be able to take his eyes off you!'' smirked chiyo. Heat crept all over her face, misaki was flustered than ever,  
'Even chiyo has started to tease me...its all his fault...is it really that big?' he thought to herself looking over her chest and blushed more thinking about a certain alien who eyes are always locked upon her even if she wears such revealing dress or not.  
''O-okay l-lets b-buy i-it'' she stutterred. the two of her friends smiled as they buyed the dresses.  
''Gold card?'' asked sakura which got the other two's attention.  
''Ohhh...yes usui gave me in the morning...i told him that i didn't need it but he insisted''  
''Awwwww```````` i never knew he was this romantic````````''  
''W-what..there is nothing romantic in this'' she explained but it was useless since sakura was already in her dreams.  
''Misaki...she is right you know!''  
''You too chiyo?''  
''you'll get to know about it little by little just like how we learned'' Embarrassed with all their teasings and suggestions misaki felt furious...furious on her alien.

Finally done with their shopping they headed to their favourite cafe where they always you to visit after their exhausting missions. They took the corner seat as usual and sat down.  
''Where is ryou chan?''asked chiyo.  
''I left him with suzuna, since usui had some work and satsuki san and subaru went to visit their cousin, they will be back by evening'' explained misaki.  
''Welcome back, is it the usuals?'' asked the maid.  
''``Yes erika``` the brunette gave them a nod before leaving.  
''```misaki``` how was your wedding night?'' she asked with a glint.  
''N-nothing happened like you think!'' she answered. But the two of them ignorned her answer.  
''So misaki did takumi treat you well?'' teased chiyo embarrassing the raven haired girl who was already flustered by sakura's comments.  
''R-really n-nothing happened...we j-just went to sleep...'' she replied as quickly as she could.  
''ARE YOU SURE?'' confirmed sakura although she knew it was difficult since it was misaki but still it felt cute to see her expressions.  
''Y-yes!''  
''Don't worry we'll help you out'' said chiyo in a playful voice.  
''W-what?'' questioned misaki as the blush spreaded throughout her body.  
''Seriously misaki only takumi can bring out this side of you...''  
''C-chiyo!'' the two girls laughed so much that their stomach started to pain but they felt content since three of them were married now.

''W-well t-there i-s something i-i n-need to a-a-ask...'' the two besties looked at her with a questioning look.  
''D-do y-you guys feel n-normal around your h-husband's?'' the question was a little weird but since it was misaki so things like these could happen.  
''What do you mean by normal?'' frowned sakura.  
''Ummm...do you guys feel weird around them?  
''Weird?''  
''Y-yeah like per-perhaps y-your hear b-beat speeds u-up something like that'' she answered as her bangs covered her eyes with a cherry red blush on her cheeks.  
''WHAT!'' the two surprised in unison. Looking at eachother and then at misaki who felt odd to ask such a question.  
''Misaki! that's how you feel around him?'' asked sakura holding onto her shoulder's.  
''Y-yes kind o-of...*sigh* its alright may be i should hava a check up at the doctors'' sakura and chiyo starred at her wide eyed untill they began to laugh leaving a confused misaki.  
''Dear...you don't need a check up...'' answered chiyo in between their laughs.  
''because you are in LOVE!'' completed sakura with a wide grin.  
''Wh-wha-what!'' Misaki's eyes widened at their answers yet again blushing madly she shook her head.  
''N-no its not love...that cannot happen...i barely know him...''

''Love is something that happens in a instant for some people it takes time so that they can know eachother better like me and for some its love at first sight like sakura'' The pink haired girl gave a nod as misaki blushed more and more.

''You don't have to feel shy..we are best friends you can tell us...we'll help you in any manner we can...'' cheered sakura.  
''But first you have to recognize your own feelings then only we can help'' explained chiyo.  
''my FEELINGS?'' flustered misaki thinking about she being in love with takumi.  
As they exited the cafe chiyo received a call from tora.  
''Tora?''  
''chiyo...sweetheart where are you?''  
''I'm with misaki and sakura..we are just heading home''  
''I wanted to inform you that takumi and kuuga are with me we have some important matters to take care of so why don't you and sakura go with misaki''  
''Ummmm...okay''  
''Can you pass the phone to misaki..takumi needs to talk''  
''yup''  
''Hello''  
''Misaki''  
''usui'' she blushed.  
'' Its just that...ummm...yeah i'm taking ryou with me so we'll meet you directly at the party...cedric will drop you guys''  
''O-okay''  
''Bye''  
''mm bye''  
Takumi closed his eyes thinking about misaki 'why couldn't i say it? it was my chance but i couldn't ask her to be my date for tonight..even though she's my wife and she'll be my date but still i wanted to ask her properly'...

''Usui? why would you call him that?'' asked sakura furiously.  
''What do you mean?''  
''he's your husband misaki call him by his name''  
''but he is okay with it''  
''Of course he would be...he is a gentleman who won't show his feelings so you have to understand these things'' said chiyo calmly.  
''Be more affectionate towards him misaki..don't show him as if you have only married him to take care of ryou chan'' explained sakura.  
''No that's not it'' she frowned.  
''Then show him...starting with his name'' replied chiyo holding her hands.  
''B-but it's e-embarrassing'' she blushed.  
''come on say takumi'' cheered sakura. but it was difficult for misaki as heat crept all over her body.  
'''ehhhh''  
''say it''  
''t-ta-taku...no i can't'' blushing more and more she tried.  
''of course you can...give it a try'' they forced.  
''T-taku-mi''  
''again''  
''T-ta-takumi''  
''good...practice again and again untill we reach home'' ordered sakura, misaki's eyes widened as her friends eyes started to glint.  
''ehhhhh''  
''!..2...3...start!'' counted chiyo.  
And thus began the training for misaki...training under her two best friends to be a good wife...

-  
Thank you for the reviews everyone... please let me know your thoughts too...  
take care..see ya...


End file.
